Beauty and the Beast
by Ballad of the Fool
Summary: When Xaldin is sent to Beast Castle, he meets a young woman who changes his life. XaldinOC "We both have promises to keep now; and I won't break this one."
1. Xaldin Meets Faith

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts II, Xaldin, Beauty and the Beast, or Beast's Castle. However, I do own Faith, the little Heroine(sp?) of this story. Who is also Belle's sister, try to imagine a different version of Belle, just a wee bit younger.

This story was in fact, inspired by one of my RPs, Beauty and the Beast.

_'Why send me to this retched place? I'd have rather went to the world where all those pirates were but Luxord got to that one first.'_ Xaldin thought as he was sitting on a high wall that blocked the inside entrance to the castle door. '_Why would the Superior send me here?'_ Xaldin continued to questioned himself as he heard a noise come from a corridor.

A young girl, quickly ran around the corner. She slid as she turned and fell flat on her stomach. She quickly pulled herself off the ground. She ran as fast as she could towards the entrance. Little creatures were following her. She glanced over her shoulder to see the small bug-like things.

Xaldin thought the place to be boring. . . at first until he heard a couple of footsteps being made down on the ground below. Around the corner came a small frame of a girl that seemed to be running from some shadow heartless, the lowest form of heartless there was. '_Finally, some action._'  
Jumping down to where the entrance of the door was, Xaldin waited for the creatures to come closer, not really noticing the girl that was running up to him but then again, she won't notice who he is since he had his hood draped over his face. '_This won't last long but at least it's better than doing nothing at all.'_

The girl slowly down at the sight of another person in front of her. She quickly peered over her shoulder and saw more of the creatures. She gave a small shriek of fear. She didn't want to chat with the person in front of her, for obvious reasons. She quickly ran around him and just continued to run. She tried to stop and slid slightly, this time she was able to keep her balance. Faith ran and hid behind a tall pillar. She stuck her head out to see what was going to happen.

Xaldin smirked when the girl ran off and took cover from the heartless, leaving them to him. With a flick of both his wrists, two lances appeared in his hands. Taking them in his hand, Xaldin leapt at the heartless and began his immediate attack on them. One by one, all went down with one strike from his purplish-blue lances.  
A while after, Xaldin was done with the battle after all the heartless dematerialized into nothing but black ashes. Taking a small glance at the girl, Xaldin began to mind his own business again as he started walking off, hoping to find him some better opponents. Sora hadn't appeared yet and the Beast was at a still point now. Nothing was being done just yet.

The girl gazed at the person who had just, practically, saved her life. She had to thank him. She quickly walked towards him. "Excuse me! Sir!" she said trying to get his attention.

This girl. . . was actually talking to him!? A nobody!? Well, he couldn't just ignore until he found out what she had to tell her. Stopping in place, Xaldin only turned his head slightly, looking back as the girl ran up to him. Saying nothing, he only wanted to move on from his spot and find something more fulfilling to do.

She caught up to the man and smiled. "I wanted to say thank you," she began. "I am very thankful, if my sister were here to see you, she would be too." Faith said and paused for a moment. "Can I have your name?" she asked politely. "My name is Faith." she said.

Xaldin wasn't the type to take gratitude and give out names. First off, he should be trying to steal this girl's heart but he wasn't actually feeling that moment just yet. Boredom still kept him on edge. A very high edge, at that. Maybe he might just give the girl his name of identity. ". . . My name happens to be none of your concern, my dear. Since you're fine, you should be on your way before more of the heartless come after you." Then again, he can be cruel.

Faith looked at the cloaked man, with hopeful eyes. "Please? All I ask is your name." she said. "Just so I can tell my sister who saved me." she said. "She and I would be very grateful." she added holding her hands together.

Xaldin turned to the girl completely, giving her his full attention. All she was asking was for his name but if he were to tell her that, the people would know about him and his antics to take their hearts. Xaldin had to play this coolly or this would not go well and his plans would definitely be ruin if he were to expose himself to her.  
About to answer, a beast comes storming to the outside where Faith was and finds itself staring at the man in the cloak. "Faith, get away from him!" the beast called out as he ran in front of Faith with his claws stretched out and ready to fiercely attack the cloaked man. "What do you want here. . . What are you trying to get?"  
"Nothing that is of your concern. I will have it and there will be nothing that you or that boy can do about." the cloaked man answered before he turned around, walking away slowly. The beast became furious and went after the man for an attack but Xaldin vanished into disarraying smog of darkness, leaving Faith and the beast in the courtyard.

Faith looked up to Beast. "Beast? Who was that?" she asked. "And why did you get so mad? He saved me." she said. She looked back to where the man had disappeared. '_Odd... How could someone just disappear like that?_' she thought to herself.

Beast growled and snarled as he searched the area but found nothing that was left of the cloaked man. "He may have saved you. . . or more likely, he was looking for some needed action. That man. . . you can't trust. He's dangerous and you need to stay away from him. Come on, Belle's waiting on you in the Ballroom." Beast said, walking back into the castle.  
From afar, Xaldin happened to be watching the two. He knew now that Faith had a connection with Belle that lives with the beast. "Hmph, so she does have a connection between these commotions, now does she. Maybe I'll be able to use her later on when need be."

Faith had nodded and then followed Beast back inside. But before entering she took another glance towards when the man had disappeared. She sighed and shut the main door behind her. "What does Belle need?" she asked as she caught up to Beast as they walked towards the ballroom.

_'Weren't they going to meet Belle in the Ballroom? Yes. . . it's so perfect. Hmm?'_ Xaldin had been thinking about this plan for awhile now and he has it perfectly planned and he wouldn't have to worry about it going wrong. . . unless someone interfered with his dominating plans for stealing another heart. '_Him. . .Hmph, time to start putting the plan into play.'_ Xaldin vanished off to start up his plan.  
Beast shrugged, not knowing why Belle wanted to see Faith. Seemingly enough, he halted for a moment and stared back at the main door. Coming through it, Sora had jumped into the scene yet again. "Hey, Beast! Hmm?" Sora ran up to Beast and asked, "Hey, who's your new friend? Is she related to you or something like that?"  
Shaking his head, Beast answered, "This is Belle's sister, Faith. I didn't know that she had another relative alive. Also, while coming here, a cloaked man had been having conversation with her. He is probably from that Organization that you're looking for. I don't have anymore information on to why he came but I'm sure that he'll be around sooner or later."

Faith smiled at the new boy. "Like Beast said, I'm Belles' sister. It's nice to meet you." she said. "Organization? What Organization?" she asked. "You mean the man from before that saved me?" she asked. "He didn't seem that bad..." she said. "I don't mean to be rude but, I never got your name." she said.

"It's Sora and this is Donald and Goofy." Sora said, pointing to his two animal friends behind him. "And about the Organization, what did you see exactly, Beast? Was he after another heart? Are his nobodies here?" Sora asked, looking around a bit, hoping that there were none in sight.  
"We probably missed 'im, Sora." Donald answered.  
Goofy sighed, "Well, we were close but I guess we weren't close enough."  
Beast shook his head, "No. He happened to by Faith and I don't know what went between the two. Faith. . . What did go on between you two?" Beast asked as he and Sora turned to her, waiting to see what she had to say.

Faith looked at both of them. "Well... It started when I was walking in the halls. I was going back to my room to practice my flute, like I always do. Then something just possessed me to turn around when I saw these... Little black creature things chasing me." she said and took in another breath. "So, in natural instinct, I ran from them. Then when I ran through here, the cloaked man came out of no where and saved me. He used these odd weapons though... They had just came up out of no where." Faith said. "After he saved me, I went up to him and thanked him. I asked for his name but I never got it. That's when Beast came, he disappeared." she finished.

Sora clenched his fist lightly, knowing that he had just missed him. "So he _was_ part of the Organization after all. Wait, if he's trying to get hearts, why did he go on and save Faith instead of letting the heartless take her heart? Something's going on here and I don't like it." Sora said, shaking his head from side to side.  
"I don't know, Sora, but all that matters now is that she's safe and away from that man. Faith, you should go meet up with Belle in the room up the stairs. She still needs to talk to you." Beast informed as he wanted to tell Sora more of the strange appearances of heartless and nobodies. They seem to be appearing more often.

Faith nodded. She looked back towards Sora and his friends. "It was nice meeting you three." she said politely and began to walk from them. She walked through the hallways towards Belles room. She quietly hummed to herself. As she reached he sisters room, she quietly knocked on the door and opened it slightly, enough to put her head through the doorway. "You wanted to see me Belle?" she asked.

"Ah! Yes, I wanted to see you, darling." Belle said, walking over to Faith and giving her a bear hug. "It's been a while since we had a good long talk." Behind Faith's back, Belle's hand had turned into black claw. Nails extending into a dangerous, dark weapon, Belle was going to use her nails to dig into Faith's body and steal the heart she was looking for.  
Suddenly, a lance struck right through Belle's head. Soon, the image of Belle had vanished and what was in its place was a huge version of the shadow heartless. It wasn't long until the heartless was completely gone. There Faith was again, in and out of trouble just like that. You have to wonder. . . who saved her?  
Coming through the open window, the figure from before stepped into the room, arms crossed over his chest. "Yet again, you have gotten yourself into more trouble. Is there something about you that make the heartless want to steal your heart so badly? . . . If not, then what else could it have been?" Her savior had returned. . . Surprsing, no?


	2. Faith meets Xaldin, Officially

Hola to my readers. I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed my story. **Merry Late Christmas** to all! Oh, right, the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own Xaldin or any Kingdom Hearts II related objects (except the my videogame... I own that.) However, **I do own Faith**, I based her to look like Belle ((she's is sister. Like I said before, in the first chapter. DUH!)) but not exactly, for all you people who wanted to know what she looked like.

* * *

"Why do these things keep coming after me?" Faith asked herself aloud. She looked up towards the figure. "Thank you again. Why does it seem that you always come to the rescue when I need someone to save me?" she asked. "But, why do these things keep coming after me?" she asked. "And... Who are you?" she asked him.

"Hmph. This time, I happened to be keeping my eye on this one peculiar heartless and seemingly enough, it had transformed into a human, which you call your sister, Belle." Xaldin pointed out while he paced about but only a bit. "You hold a heart that's giving off a strong aura and the heartless want it. That's why these things are happening and coming after you. You should watch your back, my dear."  
Xaldin had now finished with what he wanted to so and say and was walking over to the open window. Xaldin was going to keep an eye on Faith as well as everyone else for her heart seems to be bringing the heartless to her feet even though she doesn't know who or what they are. Xaldin found this to be interesting indeed.

Faith rushed over to the cloaked man and quickly grabbed for something, that something turned out to be his hand she grabbed. She didn't know she grabbed his hand and she didn't mean to. "I understand but, can you please tell me your name? I won't tell anyone." she said. "Please, I would really like to know it," she said.

When Faith had touched his hand, Xaldin felt a sudden shock come through his chest but it was only for a split second. Turning to the girl, Xaldin did at least needed to tell her something since Beast nor Sora knew his name or what his power was so he was safe. "My name. . . Is Xaldin." he said, still standing there as he let Faith hold his hand.  
Suddenly, Sora, Beast and Belle came rushing into the room and saw where their hands were. "You let go of her!" Beast growled as he readied himself to attack the cloaked man.

Faith turned her head quickly to face Beast and the others. "Wait!" she said as she quickly let go of his hand and faced the others. She stood in front of Xaldin, and block him from Beasts' path. "Don't attack him!" she said. "He saved me, and I was just shaking his hand in gratitude." she said, quickly thinking on an excuse. "Please let him go, just this once." she said in an almost pleading voice.

"How can you protect him like that, Faith? He's a dangerous foe to everyone around him and yet. . ." Beast paused. "You stand in front of him because you say of him to be good? It's ridiculous!" Beast growled as he came up to Faith and moved her out of the way so he could get his claws into the cloaked man, known to Faith as Xaldin.  
Xaldin scoffed, "You won't get to me that easily, you wretched thing. All I did was save your little friend's life and this is how you repay me? Well, it doesn't matter to me anyway." Xaldin jumped out of the way of Beast's claws and out the window. Waving lightly, he dropped down. Running over to the window, Sora looked down to see that the cloaked man was gone.

Faith ran over to the window edge. She sighed in disappointment and turned to face the others. "All I asked was if you could just spare him this once Beast... That was all." she said and began walking towards the door. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room, practicing my violin." she said opening the door. She looked over her shoulder to look at Sora. "Belle will tell you where it is, if you do need me." she said and walked out of the room. She shut the door behind her and began her walk back to her room.  
She traveled down various hallways until she reached her own room. Her walls were a shade a deep purple and the bed shread was a blue. She walked into her room and shut the door behind her. She looked at her room and went over to her bed, which had her violin case on it. She carefully took out the violin and its bow. She smiled softly and took her spot by the window in her room and began to play.

Beast sighed as he let his anger get the best of him yet again instead of listening to Faith. "Faith, I'm sorry but that guy. . . I just don't trust. I know it."  
Belle went over to Beast, consoling him, "It's okay, Beast. You did what you knew was best for Faith and that's all that matters. Don't worry about her, though. It'll pass over."  
"Yeah, Beast! So don't worry too much about it, ok?" Sora added in.  
Donald came in as well, "Sora's right! She'll be fine for now!"  
"A-hyuck! She sure will." Goofy chuckled.  
"I hope you're right." Beast sighed.

Xaldin had been quietly following her after that little confrontation with all the others in Belle's room. Listening to this little piece of music that Faith played would sooth his heart, if he had one but none the less, he continued to listen intently as she played her violin almost flawlessly. After the piece was over, Xaldin clapped slowly, but loudly. . . Well, only loud enough for her to here. "My, that was a very interesting piece you played there, Faith."

Faith let out a small gasp as she heard the clapping from out her window. She looked out and saw Xaldin. She smiled at his compliment. "Why, thank you." she said politely. "I'm sorry about before..." she said quietly looking away from him.

"Hmph, it's alright." Xaldin said, waving his hand about showing that it was no problem if her friend did try to attack him. "And you're welcome for the compliment." Xaldin added as he walked down a bridge that sort of led to her window. "Mind if I come in, my dear?"

Faith stood up from her seat and moved slightly from the window. "Oh, no of coarse not. Please do." she said, welcoming in Xaldin.

From his spot, Xaldin took a few steps before taking a jump at her window and he landed in her room gracefully. "Why, thank you for letting me in, my dear. So, tell me, when and where did you start playing the violin? I'm quite interested with it."

Faith looked down towards her violin and thought for a moment. "I believe I started when I was a little girl. The violin always did fascinate me. I just couldn't pull myself away from it." she said and looked back towards Xaldin. "Do you play any instruments?" she asked him.

Xaldin shook his head. "No, I do not play any instruments of any kind. There is actually someone else that I know of that plays a musical instrument. He plays it as well as runs, which is really good." Xaldin didn't understand why but he could actually stand to be around this girl, Faith. He didn't feel as if he was going to hurt her. He was having that friendly vibe about her.

Faith nodded. "I see..." she said. She walked over to her bad and carefully placed the violin back into its case. She studied Xaldin for a moment. She didn't understand why Beast had thought Xaldin of being... Well, evil. She also didn't understand why she actually felt okay around this person. She would usually stay away form men, ever since she saw the way Gaston was treating Belle. But, she felt okay around him.

"Hmm?" Xaldin noticed how Faith was observing him carefully and exquisitely. "Is there something wrong, my dear? Something you don't like about me?"

Faith shook herself out of her thoughts and questions to herself. "No, I was just lost in my thoughts." she said. She closed her instrument case and placed the case in one of her desk drawers.

Xaldin, again, shook his head. "That's not what your eyes are telling me. You seem to have a bit of trouble with. . . The opposite sex. Why is that?"

Faith looked away from Xaldin. "It's nothing. Nothing at all." she said.  
'_Guys have been treating me and sister badly so I don't really tend to stay near all men!_' her thoughts screamed at her.

Stepping closer towards Faith direction, Xaldin was a bit interested on why she wasn't answering him clearly. "If it's nothing, why do you turn away from me? Why do you not confront me face to face and tell me that it's nothing. By the way your acting, there is something wrong. What is it? Has someone treated you. . . Wrong?"

Faith turned to face him. "Why do you care so much?" she asked. "It's nothing bad. Nothing at all." she restated.

"Hmph, alright then. I won't push you any further then. I'm guessing that I've hit your limit on whether you'd tell me or not." Xaldin said as he began to walk over to the open window again.

Faith sighed. "I'll tell you when I want to tell you... Now is just not the time..." she said and looked down to the floor. She looked back up to see Xaldin walking towards the window. "Are you leaving already?" she asked.

Xaldin nodded, "Yes, I have a few things that needs to be done. You seem like you'll be fine for the time being."

Faith nodded understanding. "Fine. Just promise you'll come visit me again." she said, adding a weak smile.

"I don't make promises." Xaldin stated firmly. "Promises are the things that can easily break a heart. . . Just like that." Xaldin snapped his fingers, using it to indicate his point. "I won't make that promise a lonely dream, instead, I'll try to make it into reality. No promises will be held on this but I'm sure that I'll come see you again later, if not sooner." Turning and getting on the windowsill, Xaldin simply waved back at Faith. "Farewell, my dear." And with another instant, he was gone.

Faith smiled as he disappeared. "Farewell... Xaldin." she said quietly. A few moments later, a small noise came from her stomach. She was hungry. She left her room and trailed down the hallways. She walked down stairs and finally made it to the kitchen. She walked over to the pantry and quickly pulled out a small cookie. She smiled to herself and took a bite out of it. "Mmm... Cookie..." she muttered quietly, with a mouthful of a chocolate chip cookie.

Coming into the kitchen, Belle sighed when she found Faith eating a cookie. "There you are! I was worried about you when I didn't find you in your room. So, are you feeling better now?" Belle asked, concerned for Faith's sake.

Faith was in the middle of biting a cookie when she heard Belle speak. She quickly turned around with the cookie still in her mouth. She took the cookie out of her mouth and smiled. "Yes, I'm doing fine. I was hungry and I came down for a snack." she said and took another bite of the cookie.

"Well, I came to you because Beast couldn't really apologize to you so I decided to it myself. Faith, you know that he means well and he cares for you as much as he does me. And about that man, he doesn't look like the type to be saving young girls like you. To Beast and Sora, he seems to be a dangerous foe. You should stay away from him, darling." Belle warned Faith softly but affirmatively.

Faith smiled. "I know Beast means well for me." she said. "And don't worry, I would never dream of even being near that man." she said. Lie. "But, tell me about this Sora fellow." she said trying to get off the topic of Xaldin.

"Oh, Sora? Well, he's a nice boy that happens to be around your age. He's saved me a few times from the clutches of darkness and he also saved worlds, like ours, from darkness. You know, Faith, I think that you and Sora would make a cute couple together." Belle snickered, thinking of the two being together since they were so close in age altogether.

Faith let out a small laugh. "I suppose we would..." she said. "Can we go join up with Beast and him?" she asked.

"Sure." Belle said, leading the way back to the parlor where Donald, Goofy, Sora, and Beast resided in.

Faith followed behind Belle, as she led the way back to the parlor. "So, anything else I should know about Sora?" she asked.

"Well, Sora happens to be the wielder of the keyblade and he goes after things that care called heartless and nobodies. They are creatures that go after hearts." Belle informed Faith as they were in the lobby and reaching the parlor until certain heartless appeared in their way, trapping them against the ballroom door. "Oh no! There're after us again! Let's go!" Belle grabbed Faith's hand and dragged her into the ballroom with the heartless following behind them.

* * *

Chillhanger! ...I think... **By the way, I won't be able to write up the next part until next year**. PAH! It's December and next month is NEXT YEAR! Alright, that was stupid. Well... Enjoy your holidays, everyone!! 


	3. A Little Trip Outside

Hello everone!! I am back with the next chapter of Beauty and the Beast! I know... I should have gotten the next part of The Heart of the Worlds out first but, I'm kinda having a wirters block on that... Oh, right! The disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Xaldin, Beauty and the Beast (the movie). But I do own my beloved little Faith.

* * *

Faith glanced over her shoulder and gasped at the sight of the heartless. She looked back towards the front and continued to run.  
'_Xaldin... Where are you?_' she thought to herself as she ran into the ballroom with her sister.

Xaldin was nowhere insight as Belle and Faith were left alone with the heartless that were still coming after them. "Come on, Faith! To the outside balcony!"

Faith ran with her sister to the outside balcony. Belle was still tugging on to her arm as they ran. She felt a scratch on her lower leg and gasped lightly at the pain. She looked over her shoulder again and saw the heartless. She was frightened. "FASTER!" she yelled and ran a bit faster and was able to keep the same pace with Belle.

It happened to be a long run down the stretched ballroom as the heartless surrounded the door that Belle closed on them after her and Faith made it to the outside. "Oh no! Where's Beast and Sora?" Belle asked aloud as she was now scared of what was to come to them.  
As if on cue, Sora and Beast come busting through the Ballroom door. "Belle!" Beast roared, charging at the heartless that were continuing to surround them continuously. "Belle, just stay where you are! I'm coming for you!"  
Sora, Donald and Goofy helped out, too, but the heartless just kept on appearing more and more by the minute. Soon, some where able to slip outside to where Belle and Faith were at. "Oh no!" Sora ran over to the door as fast as he could and yelled, "Belle, Faith, watch out!"  
"Huh? Ah!" Belle was knocked out of the way while a Neoshadow jumped at Faith, attempting to strike at her with its sharp claws. It was attempting to steal Faith's heart away from her body. What will happen now? Is Faith doomed from this dangerous creature?

Everything around Faith seemed to have slowed down. She saw the Neoshadow coming at her, but didn't know what to do. Should she yell for Xaldin? No... She couldn't do that... Everyone would know then. She couldn't break her promise... But she needed help... Someone to protect her.  
She took a small step back and stared at the heartless with fear in her eyes. Everything had seemed to being moving back at its normal pace and the heartless came diving at her. She screamed with fear. "Sora!" she yelled for help.  
She wouldn't call Xaldin, and expose him to Beast and Sora... She wouldn't break her promise.

"Faith!" Sora tried to get himself to her but more of the Neoshadows blocked his way to her so he had to at least try and fight most of them off but would Sora even make it in time to save her, though?  
But suddenly, the Neoshadow was blown away from Faith and off the side of the balcony, falling down as it did. Soon, gust of wind would come from out of nowhere and knock the heartless away and over the balcony. Also, to go with the wind attacks, a shapeless, airy spear formed and defeated the rest of the heartless. Looks like someone happened to be watching Faith after all.  
"Sorry that I was late, Faith. Had things to do. . ." Xaldin muttered as he stood a long distance from the whole battle. "Well, at least you're safe. . . for now." Xaldin muttered softly then poofed away to go and perform other things while they stayed in the clear.

Faith smiled and looked over the balcony edge. "Thank you." she whispered quietly. She looked back towards them and ran to her sister. "Are you okay Belle?" she asked. She looked towards Sora. "Thank you," she said. "Too, Xaldin..." she said quietly so that no one else could hear.

Belle, sitting up from her spot, looked up at Faith for a moment before holding Faith in her arms. "Oh my gosh, you're okay, Faith! I thought that they'd get you, for sure, but Sora there protected you with his magic." Belle said. Mostly conceited.  
Sora kind of just scratched the back of his head, "Hehe, well, you're welcome, I guess. So, are you two really okay? Any injuries made unto you or anything?"  
Beast finally made it outside and stared down at Faith's leg after smelling the blood. "Faith, you're hurt. We need to get you some bandages for that." Beast said with concerned as he walked over to Belle and helped her up to her feet.

_'Nope... Xaldin protected me._' Faith thought to herself. She looked at Beast then down at her leg. "It's just a scratch. No harm." she said. It was more than just a little scratch. She looked back at Belle. "I'm just glad you're okay." she said.

"Well, you should go and get that checked on." Belle insisted.  
"Yeah, you should. The heartless won't be coming back for awhile now so you should be in the clear." Sora said with a cheery smile on his lips.

Faith smiled and nodded. She left them and walked through the ballroom. She carefully looked around to see if there were any Heartless left. She exited the ballroom and wandered through the hallways, trying to find her way towards a bathroom.

"So, when do you think that the heartless will attack again, Beast?" Sora asked, still holding his keyblade out.  
Beast said aloud, "Well, probably not long from now. We still have time to cooperate and get ready for their next upcoming onslaught to steal Belle and Faith's hearts."

Faith continued to walk until she reached the bathroom. She entered and sat down on one of the stools. She looked at the leg that had been scratched. "Okay, so maybe it wasn't just a little scratch..." she said quietly to herself, eyeing the gash.

"Well... This isn't good." she said and stood up. She walked over to a sink ((A/N:if they don't have these... Then, lets pretend they do)) and opened the faucet just a tiny bit, enough to let water to fall from it. She pulled a hand towel off the hanger to the left of her and placed it under the water.  
She pulled it back out and pulled the stood over to where she was standing. She sat down and began to clean the wound with the water.

While the others were still in the ballroom, thinking over on what they will do, Xaldin had made it off for a bit to check up on Faith. He easily poofed into the bathroom area and slowly made his entrance in. Making himself seem solemn, Xaldin came in and leaned against the wall by the door and asked, "Faith, you okay? Seems like one of them got you good."

Faith looked up towards Xaldin, who was leaning against wall. "Yes, I'm fine." she said and continued to tend to the wound. "Nothing big." she said.

"Nothing big, huh?" Xaldin walked over to her, pulled her hand with the cloth away from her leg to take a look at it himself. "Hmph, liar. This gash is pretty bad. You'll need more than a cloth and some water to fix that. Have any hydrogen peroxide?"

"Um... I don't think so..." Faith said unsure of herself. "But, I can help my leg by myself." she said.

"Really now? Are you sure about that?" Xaldin asked, still observing the scar. "If so, I'll take my leave now since you seem to be fine and all on your own."

Faith attempted to stand but then sat back down at the pain in her leg. "Okay, you win. Maybe I can't help myself." she said.

Xaldin, smirking, was glad to hear Faith admit defeat to him, "As I thought. Guess I'll fix it up myself, then."

Faith crossed her arms and looked away from the smirking Xaldin. "Just hurry, please?" she asked.

"Now let's see here. Well, it won't be too hard to heal so I guess _Cura_ will be the best spell to use." Standing up, Xaldin pointed his hand at Faith's wound, staying silent for a moment until a green shined from his hand. Small bells rang over Faith's leg and soon, it was healed; the scar was completely gone. "There, that should do it."

Faith heard him talking and looked back at him. She watched him cure her leg. She stared in somewhat awe. "How did you do that?" she asked. "It's like it never even happened." she said and stood up. No pain. She smiled. "Thank you." she said happily. "You know... I never saw what you look like, mind if I see your face?" she asked.

"It was no problem, really." Xaldin said, about to walk out until Faith asked to see his face. "You want to see my face? Really? . . . You don't want to see it. I'm nothing more than an eyesore, unlike yourself. I could stare at you for days and not even blink." Wheedling much?

Faith blushed a light shade of pink at his comment. "I'm not that pretty." she said quietly to herself. "Your face can't be that bad. Please let me see it." she said and walked slowly towards Xaldin.

"Hmph, there you go, lying to yourself again. You know that Sora-boy was kind of interested in you. . . after taking a look at your face. So angelic, is it not? That's why I won't try to ridicule your eyes with my face. I'm not very. . . attracted to it, myself." Xaldin stated as a matter-of-factly.

"Oh, please." Faith began. "No one's face can be that bad." she said. "Now please let me see it." she said as she reached out to touch his shoulder.

"If you truly want to see my face, then I shall let you witness it yourself." Xaldin answered calmly as he raised his hands to the side of his hood. Slowly pulling it down, Xaldin revealed his face to Faith for the first time. His long black braided hair hung freely from its ponytail like state. A few pieces of hair fell careless in front of his face. His eyes were a mysterious deep blue that held secrets within them. Long sideburns that extended along his face, a few inches from his nose. Bushy eyebrows sat above his eyes. Faith wasn't exactly ready for what she was about to see.

Faith let out a small gasp at Xaldins' appearance and took a tiny step back. She regained her stance and took a good look at him. "You lied." she said. "You don't look that bad." she said truthfully.

Xaldin stared down into Faith's eyes, letting his dark, cerulean ones pierce into her own and fortunately, she wasn't lying to him. "You think that I don't look as bad as I thought I did?"

Faith shooked her head. "Would I lie to you? After all, you did save my life..." she paused to count. "Three times." she said.

"Hmph, don't know. Anyone can save someone and still be betrayed all the same. Many can change; only a few can stay the same." Xaldin complied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean by that?" Faith asked. A piece of stray hair fell in front of her face. She brushed it behind her ear.

"To be exact, the outside of the person may represent who they are physical but everything else revolves around the heart. That is mostly the one thing that can really make someone change. . . besides the neurophome xycotin inside their brains." Xaldin explained.

"Oh... Now I understand." Faith said nodding. "So the heart controls alot of a person, doesn't it?" she asked. "All the feelings and emotions." she said.

Xaldin nodded, "Exactly. We're not talking about the one that beats inside your ribcage; it's the one that actually simulates a picture of emotions, attitude and many other things. Those are what the heartless are after. A heart with strong feelings of living and being alive."

Faith nodded in understanding. "And that's why the Heartless keep coming after me... I suppose..." she said. "But... Why don't take go away you?" she asked out of curiosity.

Xaldin shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe it's because my heart's not what they're looking." '_If I ever had a one to begin with.' _He thought to himself. "You should be careful of them. They'll attack you at every turn and in whatever way they can. Just be watchful of what they do, alright?" Xaldin warned her affirmatively.

Faith nodded. She turned around and walked over to the stained glass window in the corner of the room. She gasped at the sight. "It's snowing!" she said excitedly. ((A/N: Lets' just say its winter))

Xaldin walked over to the window to see what she was talking about. "Oh, so this is snow, huh? I've never seen the likes of it before." Yes, it's true. Xaldin has never laid eyes on _real_ snow before.

Faith took her eyes off the window. "You mean you never seen snow before? And you've never played in it as a child or even now?" she said.

Xaldin shook his head. "I've never been in such a thing before in my life. I've been dreading in other seasons besides this one."

"Well then, you must go in the snow." Faith said and walked away from the window. She walked over to the door and peaked her head outside. "The coast is clear so we could probably go outside for a little while." she said as she pulled her head back into the door and looked towards Xaldin.

With a smirk, Xaldin grabbed Faith's hand and pulled her over to the window. "I have a better idea." Opening it with his other free hand, Xaldin bent down so that Faith would be able to get on his back. "Hop on. I know a quicker way down."

Faith looked at him then out the window. "Are you mad?!" she asked. She didn't wait for the answer and climbed on to his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall. "So... What's your idea?" she asked.

"To jump out, of course." And with that, Xaldin had leapt from her room, through the window and went dropping down to the ground like a brick, especially with Faith on but seemingly enough, he didn't hit rock bottom. He was now floated on air as he hovered over the ground where the snow had covered it. "See, that was much easier, wasn't it?"

Faiths' arms around Xaldin had suddenly tightened. She had become very tense as they fell. "...I suppose so." she said and loosened her grip on him.

Plop! His feet had finally touched the snow's surface and now touched the covered ground. "So, this is what snow feel's like huh? Well, like to explore the castle that should be covered in this stuff now?" Xaldin asked, glancing back at Faith.

Faith let go of Xaldin and landed in the snow. She smiled at the touch of it. She looked back up at Xaldin. "Surely." she said and nodded politely.

Xaldin knew his way around so there would be no problem for him to lead the way into the castle wonderland. "This place seems so different when covered in snow, don't you think?"

"Yes, it is." Faith said. She waited until he was completely turned around and bent down. She scooped up a handful of snow and compacted it into a snowball. She smirked to herself and straightened up. She threw the snowball at the back of his head and giggled.

"What the hell was that!?" Xaldin called out after being hit. Little did he know that Faith was behind it all. . . until he noticed her giggling. "You're the one that did it, huh?"

Faith laughed at his outburst. "Me?" she asked innocently. "Couldn't possibly be me." she said and scooped another ball of snow and threw it at him. "Now that one was me." she said.

Xaldin was able to dodge the snowball that Faith threw at him this time. "Oh, so it _was_ you, huh? I'll get you for that!" Digging into the snow and following Faith's movements, he made a snowball and threw it at Faith.


	4. Chats with Xaldin

Squee!! I have return-eth with the next chapter of "**Beauty and the Beast**"! I am really sorry about not getting the next chapter of "The Heart of the Worlds" out yet, but I have a reason! You see, I'm having a writers block. hides from rotten tomatoes being thrown at self But, I'm writing it slowly, I have a small amount written for it. So don't worry your littles head anymore. I'm just not sure when I will be getting the next part of "Heart" out, because --Like I said-- I'm having a bit of a writers block.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything what so ever. However, I do own Faith, Xaldins' love interest. Lol, I had to put that.

**By the way**! If there are any artists out there that are reading this story, I would love it if someone out possibly make a picture of them together. I, not being a good artist, suck at drawing. And I would happily accept any picture. Just send me a email of it and I will put your name in this thing I do in every chapter... You know, the box thing or whatever. I'll just shut up now so you guys can get to the reading.

Oh! One more thing before I go. **Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! I love you guys so much and know how to make a persons day even better! **Now to the story...

* * *

Faith laughed as she turned so the snowball would hit her shoulder. "So it's a fight you want... Then here it is!" she said as she picked up the snow and threw another snowball at him.

Again, Xaldin quickly ducked and rolled up another snowball but he kept it in his hand and waited for a moment when Faith would be open for an attack. "Yeah, bring it on! I'm always up for a good fight!"

Faith quickly scooped another ball of snow and looked around. She had lost view of Xaldin. She turned and faced him. "When are you going to throw the snowball, Xaldin?" she asked with her hands now on her hips.

Xaldin poofed away and soon was behind her when she asked on whether he was going to throw it soon. "Actually, I'm dropping it." Xaldin let it fall over her head and poofed away, incase that Faith had a hidden snowball in her hand.

Faith looked up at the sound of 'dropping it'. "Ah!" she said and the snowball split into million of little snowflakes in her hair. She shook her head to try to get some of the snowflakes out of her hair. "Fine, you win." she said and ran her fingers threw her hair a couple of times. "Cheater..." she muttered under breath, playfully.

Xaldin gave a half-smirk as he walked over to Faith and began brushing out the rest of the snowflakes that were in her hair. "It was the only way to keep most of the snow out of my hair, even though most of it keeps falling from the sky. Also, it seems to be getting a bit chilly out. Sure you'll be okay staying out here a bit more?"

"I'll be fine." Faith said wiping some of the snow off her shoulders. She noticed she still had a snowball in her hand. "Just as long I can do this." she said. With the said, she smashed the snowball on top on his head. "We're even." she said and smiled.

Xaldin playfully glared down at Faith. "You're a sneaky one, I can tell you that much. So, want to see the frozen lake outside the castle entrance? We can go skate on it, if you want." he said as he proceded to shake the excess snow away from his braided locks of hair.

Faith nodded and smiled. "Yes, but I haven't skated in so long. I would probably fall, so don't laugh at me if I do." she said.

Xaldin would only laugh, "So, you think that I can easily skate on ice just like that?"

"Well, maybe..." Faith shrugged. "What are we waiting for? Lets go." she said.

"You lead the way." Xaldin said, offering her to take the lead in front of him so that he could follow behind her.

Faith nodded. She began walking towards the main gate. She glanced over her shoulder. "Just wondering Xaldin, how did you get to the castle?" she asked out of curiosity.

Oh no! Faith just asked him another questionable . . . question. What will Xaldin say to this? "I can't tell you. It's my little secret."

Faith nodded at his answer. "I see." she said and faced her head back towards the walk they were walking. She stopped and gasped as she remembered something. "Belle! She'll be worried sick if she doesn't find me!" she muttered under her breath.

"Hmm, letting your sister ruin our fun, huh? Well guess we can't help it." Getting a hold of her, Xaldin slung her over her shoulder, turned around and made a daring leap back to her window. Making it, obviously. "Here we are, back in the bathroom safely."

"Who said I wanted to let her ruin our fun?" Faith said as she let go of Xaldin and landed back on the floor. "But since you insist." she said.

Xaldin laughed a bit, "Well, I don't want you to get in trouble for being around me again after the warning they gave you earlier."

Faith nodded slightly and smiled towards him. "Thank you for being so understanding." she said. "At least I know there is someone else I could always look forward to seeing." she said.

"Glad to hear it." Xaldin said with a smile. Mostly fake for he had no emotions.  
"Faith? Faith, where are you?" Called a voice that sounded much like Belle's.  
Xaldin looked down at Faith and said, "They're looking for you. Go out there and be with them. Show them that you're still here."

Faith nodded and smiled again. She walked towards the door and opened it slightly, enough to peak her head through. "I'm in the bathroom, Belle! Just finishing cleaning the scratch!" she said and pulled her head back in and faced Xaldin.  
"Thank you again." she said. "Now get out of here before they see you." she said. "And I'll see you around." she added.

"Catch you later then." Xaldin pulled his hood over his head and fell out the window backwards. If Faith came over to look out of it, she wouldn't even find a trace left in Xaldin's wake.  
Belle, coming into the bathroom, sighed in relief to see that Faith was okay. "Oh, good, you're alright!"

Faith smiled at her sister. "Yes, I'm quite alright. How are the others?" she asked.

"We were all worried about you but you seem to be fine and all so we can go and head back to Beast." Belle said.

Faith nodded and looked back towards the window. She smiled and faced her sister again. She trailed behind her as they walked, thinking about what her and Xaldin were doing outside. Hopefully, Belle or any of them wouldn't notice the few pieces of snow still hanging in her hair.

By sheer unlucky-ness, Belle happened to notice the snow in Faith's hair a few moments ago and asked as the walked, "Why do you have snow in your hair, Faith?"

"Oh, I... Um..." Faith stuttered as quickly thought for an answer. "I, um, I opened the window for some fresh air, then the wind blew the snow in my face..." she said. "Yeah, that's what happened."

"Really now? You should be careful then. Don't need you to catch a cold or anything, darling." Belle said as they were arriving to where the others were.

Faith nodded and in her mind, she gave a sigh of relief. As she saw the others, she put on a smile and walked towards them.

Sora ran over to Faith and asked, "Hey, are you okay? Did that man get you while you were in the bathroom? Did he try to steal your heart yet?"

Faith shook her head slightly. "No, he didn't." she said. "Thank goodness he didn't." she added. '_He came to visit me and we had a snowball fight... We almost went ice-skating too, but then I came back here._' she thought happily.

"Oh, thank goodness for that. If he had stolen your heart, we don't know what he would've done to you." Sora answered.

"But why would he want to steal my heart? After all, he did save me from the heartless." Faith said. "He has a heart of his own..." she paused. "Doesn't he?" she asked.

"Well. . . it's hard to say but. . . He's after your heart so that they can restore their own. You see, Faith, the one that you met is actually a _Nobody_, which are people that have no hearts at all." Sora started to explain.

Faith nodded, understanding. She was like her sister, she understood things very easily. "But why did he lose his heart?" she asked.

"Well. . ." Sora hummed, trying to figure out a way on how to say this since he did encounter _nobodies_ for awhile now, ". . . To sum it all up, the man had lost his heart when it was at it strongest and seemingly enough, the heartless took it and instead of becoming one of them, they became a _Nobody_ instead."

Faith nodded her head slowly. "I see... So a Nobody, do they... Feel... Emotions?" she asked and looked away for a moment.

"No. . . They don't possess any emotions at all. Why do you ask?" Sora asked her back questionably.

Faith looked back towards Sora. "No reason." she merely replied.

"Come on, Faith" Sora nudged her a bit, "Why did you want to know?"

Faith had to think of something quick and believable, she wasn't about to them of Xaldin. "Well..." she began. "It just seems... So... Strange to not be able to feel any emotion... If he didn't have any emotions... Then, why would he save me?" she asked.

"Well. . . That is a good question. . . Why would a _Nobody_ like him go and save someone like you, who has a heart. Maybe he's after it." Sora answered, giving Faith a serious look.

"I suppose that could be true." Faith said. '_Or maybe you're just trying to turn me against him._' she thought, glaring at him through her mind.  
"Well... I'm going to retire back to my room. I'll be there if anyone needs me." she said and put a smile on her face. She turned on her heel and began to walk towards the door.

"Oh, Faith!" Belle called out to her softly.

At the sound of Belle calling her name, and stopped and turned enough to be able to look over her shoulder towards Belle. "Yes?" she asked.

Belle and the others waved to her, "Goodnight, dear."

Faith smiled and nodded. "Goodnight." she said back and continued walking back towards her room. Do you really think she's gonna go to sleep? Of coarse not. She made her way back towards her room and walked into the slightly dark room. She pulled out her violin, yet again and moved to her spot by the window and opened it. She began to play a soft tune.

How that sound flowed through the wind and to someone's ears. "Faith?" Who could the voice? Could it be who she thought it to be or is it. . . the boy?

Faith continued to play, even as someone said her name. She hoped that he could hear it, but didn't know if he could. She didn't look away from the violin and played some more.

"Hey, Faith! It's me, Sora! You have a wonderful song going on there! Keep it up! Well, we're leaving now! So long!" Sora yelled before getting into the gummi ship and taking off.

Faith stopped playing for a moment and moved the violin from her chin. She smiled and waved as they left. As soon as she saw them disappear into the sky, she picked up her violin and began to play from the spot she had left off on.

"Still playing a harmonious melody, eh? I'm impressed, my dear." Xaldin said, coming from the shadows of where the snow portrayed as they hang from the castle's roof sloppily. "I would love to hear more."

Faith stopped and looked away from her instrument. She smiled. "Thank you." she said as she moved the violin from her chin, yet again. "You're lucky, I was just starting it." she said.

"I'm glad that I was able to catch you on time then." Xaldin said with a smirk, arms crossed over his chest as he stood and listened to Faith play a song on her violin almost flawlessly.

Faith pulled the violin away from her as she finished the last note. She looked towards Xaldin. "Well, how was it?" she asked with a small smile wanting form on her lips, but she refused for it to happen.

"Hmm, it was amazing, my dear. You truly do hold the talent for it." Xaldin said, inserting a smile on his lips.

Faith nodded politely. "Thank you." she said, that hidden smile from before was now fully on her face. "What brings you to my room on a night like this?" she asked curiously.

"I seem to have a lot of free time on my hands now. What? Don't like me coming for a pleasant visit every so often." Xaldin asked, a small smirk forming on his face.

"No, of coarse not. I enjoy having someone else around..." Faith said and looked back into her room. "I was just wondering," she began and looked back towards Xaldin. "Like I always do." she added, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

Xaldin let his smirk relax itself into a smile at her words. "You seem to have a bit of a curious mind then. Well, it's good to have a mind such as that or you'd never want to learn anything else throughout time itself."

Faith had a small smile on her face and gave a slight nod towards him. "I do suppose you are right." she said.

"As always." Xaldin had seemed to be right on most things when he's around her. "So, did they figure out on what you had been doing when the snow was found in your hair?" he asked.

Faith shook her head. "No, they didn't. I thought Belle would have found out, but I just told her something else." she said and smiled proudly.

"Mm, you're a sneaky one, huh? I like that." Xaldin said with a small laugh himself. He's surprised that they haven't figured out that he's been hanging around Faith all this time.

"Oh, really?" Faith asked. She smiled and let out a slight giggle. Inside, she had almost felt bad for not telling Belle. But she still wanted to be able to spend time with Xaldin.

"Oh, so the captured princess within this dark towel can let out a small hint of laughter after all. I'm surprised!" Xaldin said with a laugh.

Faith smiled and blushed a light shade of pink, but in the small amount darkness she knew he couldn't see. "Oh, I'm not a princess." she said and looked away slightly.

"I may not see it but I know that you're blushing. . . deep down, that is." Xaldin snickered.

Faith turned away and blushed a wee bit more. "How would you know that I am?" she asked playfully.

Xaldin pointed at his eyes, already knowing that she couldn't probably see them through the darkness since he wore black gloves on his hands. "You see, I have a good sense when someone's a bit. . . tense in a good way."

Faith let out a small laugh. "In a good way?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Yes, in a _good way_, my dear. Did I stutter?" Xaldin asked, walking into the center of the room.

"No, I just thought it was funny how you said it. That's all." Faith said turned back towards Xaldin. "Do you think... The others would be mad if they knew we were spend time together?" she asked.

Xaldin shrugged a bit, now standing in the center of her room. "Don't know. I'm not a mind reader. Are you? Because I wouldn't know." Then a snicker could be heard from him.

"I'm not a mind reader and I knew you weren't. But, what would you think? Do you think they would be angry?" she asked, walking towards the center of her room also.

"Eh. . . Probably so. Especially if your older sister saw you with an _older_ man like myself. She'd might blow a casket or two while Beast'll end up blowing up a million or more." Xaldin complied with another small laugh.

Faith let out a small laugh. "Most likely..." she said. "What about that Sora fellow?" she asked. "Do you think he would be mad?" she asked.

"Sora? Well, he shouldn't be so kept up on you since he has someone to save on his own. His friend happens to be a girl as well. Probably the same age like you, too." Xaldin stated, knowing that there was a girl that Sora was trying to save now.

"Interesting..." Faith said. She walked past Xaldin and went towards her window. She sat on the window seat and gazed out. "I haven't been out of the castle grounds in so long..." she said to herself. She looked towards Xaldin. "You've been in and out of the gates, tell me, what has changed?" she asked with curiosity lingering in her gentle chocolate brown eyes.

"Beyond this dark place, there's a valley out there that seems to be in wonderful bloom. Snow has yet to touch its glistening beauty. If I could, I would take you there." Xaldin stated, looking out the window from his spot.

"Could you?" Faith asked with hope in her eyes.


	5. A Day At The Meadow with Xaldin

It's a bird! It's a plane! No! It's Xaldin's Girlfriend with a chapter update! Oh my God, she has finally returned! And she brought an update with her! Gasp!

Listen guys, I really sorry for not updating in a while, I've been really busy and I had to get a new computer because my old one was on the verge of crashing. And that wouldn't be very good, would it? No it wouldn't be. When I got the computer, I had realized something, I would have to retype all of chapters I was going to update with. I even had most of "Hearts" rewritten up for you guys. Now I have to retype it all again. On top of that, I have a math assessment coming up in two weeks that I need to study for because math isn't my best subject and I need to do well on this test. But guess what!? I have a **99.7 average** in my English class, I would like to thank all of you guys, I was able to improve my grammer and expand my vocabulary a bit because of all of you, thank you:D **I lurve you all! **Well, I'll stop my ramblings and let you guys read the story... Am I forgetting something? Ah, yes...

**Disclaimer:** If I really did own it, I would have made Belle have a little feeling for Xaldin. But obvious that doesn't happen so yeah... I don't own anything but Faith.

**P.S.** I noticed that when I asked if you guys could try to draw a picture of Xaldin and Faith, I never gave my email adress. It's heartlessrocker628 AT yahoo dot com (just with the little "at" symbol and the dot instead of the word "dot.")

Thank you:D

* * *

"Well, that's only if your sister and the beast would let you and not drive themselves crazy when they see you gone for so long." Xaldin answered, knowing how protective the two were. 

"Well... I had told them I was going to sleep for the night. They wouldn't know if we went or not." Faith said. "So, could you take me?" she asked.

"Hmph, if you say so. Are you going out there dressed like that?" Xaldin said, pointing at her clothes.

Faith looked down at her outfit. "Is there something wrong with my dress?" she asked, now looking back at Xaldin. Her dress looked like Belles' blue dress, but hers was a purple-ish lavender color.

"Yes, you are not going out like that. You must change. I insist that you do." Xaldin answered, going over to the window so that he could look out of it.

Faith stood up. "Then what should I wear?" she asked as she walked over to her armoire. She opened the doors and began going through different outfits.

"Something that would be fit for the springtime. Over there, it's sunny right now." Xaldin stated, still looking out the window.

"Ok." Faith said as she went through it. '_But I will not wear pink,_' she thought. She smiled at a dress up hers. "How about this?" she asked pulling it out. It was a light magenta color, and the length was just about the same size as the rest of her dresses.

Xaldin snorted, "Guess that'll have to do." he said, giving his opinion when he took a glance at it. "Now, hurry and get dressed." He ordered, turning away.

Faith turned away from him and rolled her eyes. She went over to the darkest part of the room and quickly changed. She walked towards him in her new dress. "Better?" she asked.

Turning around to her, Xaldin nodded, approving of her new look. "That's a bit better, I'll say. So, ready to go now?"

"I've been ready." Faith said. "Yes." she stated, nodding. "How are we going to get there?" she asked.

Xaldin motioned his finger at her. "Come here."

Faith slowly walked towards him, not sure of what he was going to do.

"Come on! It'll be nightfall when we get there." Xaldin mocked her as she walked over to him slowly. "Don't worry, I don't bite."

Faith rolled her eyes and walked towards him in a normal pace again. She reached him and asked, "And how are you going to get there?"

"Just close your eyes and think of a happy place." Xaldin stated, well, more like ordered in a funny way.

Faith shut her eyes and thought to herself. You wouldn't exactly call it a 'Happy Place' but it was somewhere in her mind...

In a _dark_ flash, they were there at the meadow in no time flat. "Here we are. Man, it's so bright out today."

Faith smiled as she looked around the meadow. The sun was shining out, not like back at the castle. "This is much better than back at castle." she smiled.

Xaldin, dusting what little snow got unto him, looked about and nodded. "Why, yes, it is. It's rather a more. . . festive place. Don't you think?"

Faith nodded her head. She put her gaze on Xaldin. "How did you find this place?" she asked. "It's so beautiful." she added, gazing out at the beauty of the fields before her.

"If you're me, you'll end up going to a whole bunch of places and see varieties of all kinds surround you. This place happened to be on my checking list." Xaldin answered, walking forward a bit.

Faith nodded her head slightly and looked around for a few seconds more. She followed behind him. "What kind of places?" she asked curiously.

"Many. Let me tell you." Xaldin started, walking forward through the wide, grassy prairie. "Let's see. . . You'd be able to see snow-capped mountains, barren terrains, water surrounded islands and many more that are far beyond the ordinary." Xaldin added.

Faith listened as she now walked besides him. "It sounds exciting." she said. "Please do tell me more. Of your adventures too." she said.

Xaldin looked down at Faith with a strange look on his face. "Sounds like you don't get out much. Well, about myself, I've been to many places and done many things here and there and besides, explaining it all would be a bit difficult. Sometime, I'd like to let you experience what I did. That'd be way better."

Faith smiled towards Xaldin. "That would be wonderful..." she said and thought about what he had said before, her smile faded and she looked towards the ground, "Beast doesn't let us out of the castle, we're supposed to be his 'prisoners.'" she said. "But it's so nice to get out every once and a while." she said.

"'_Prisoners'_, eh? Well, that's not the way to treat those around them. He should at least give you some time on another place that can give you some newly fresh air. Getting out is the best of learning what's out there." Xaldin complied with Faith's comment. '_Though, you've been stuck in your cage for so long, I knew you way before then,' _he thought.

Faith slightly nodded. "Yes, that would be very nice. But, who knows what the worlds' trouble can bring towards you." she said.

"Oh, ho, ho, they can bring you many if you're not careful enough to make yourself a little more careful so that the troubles that come will be small and easy to handle." Xaldin said with a small laugh.

"I do suppose so." Faith said and nodded. "But how can one, such as yourself, be able to handle the bigger troubles that lay ahead?" she asked.

"Head straight on. That's what I do." Xaldin replied, looking at the highly risen sun that stared the sky with its bright gaze around half the earth. "I handle them straight on and that's it. There's no way of getting around them so I have to go at them."

Faith nodded and looked off into the distance. "What do you think is beyond the horizon?" she asked. "Beyond the sun and all." she said.

"Hmm," Xaldin hummed in thought. ". . . Beyond all of this is probably a place where Paradise truly exists. A Purgatory, if you think about it."

Faith tilted her head slightly and continued her gaze towards the sun. "I could see that... A true paradise." she said quietly to herself but also somewhat to Xaldin.

Xaldin glanced at Faith for a moment, giving her an intrigued smile. "I'm interested. What of kind of Paradise would you like to find or want it to look like? Anything specific?"

Faith looked towards Xaldin. "Anything, really." she said. "Just, I wouldn't want anything too... Girly... Maybe just a prince to sweep me off my feet and take me away from here." she said. "Anything would be nice..." she said and let out a soft sigh. '_To be like Belle and find my prince with an enchanted rose. Fall in love and break the spell. But, that won't happen…' _she thought.

"A prince, huh? Kind of in the real fairy tales, no?" Xaldin asked rhetorically. "Well, you're world does have a little prince in it. The boy is your prince and may be your way to outside freedom."

"Well... It doesn't have to be a prince and no." Faith said. "Like you said before, he already has a girl to worry about and I'm not really interested in him." she said shaking her head a bit.

"It may be a girl but how do you know that he doesn't really feel anything for her?" Xaldin asked, knowing fully that the boy couldn't really be all that interested in the girl he was looking for.

Faith opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. She put her hand to her chin, in thought. She couldn't think of anything to say. "Well then, I guess we'll never know." she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Can't say you'll never find out. Sooner or later, the truth will be told and it may not be the one you wanted to know either." Xaldin replied.

Faith put her hands on her hips. "You always have to come up with something to match what I say, don't you?" she said.

Xaldin shifted his eyes a bit, pretending to not know what Faith was saying. "I don't know what you're talking about, Faith."

Faith looked towards Xaldin. "Oh, don't play pretend with me." she said wagging her index finger slightly towards him. "I know you know what I'm talking about." she said, a playful grin upon her lips.

"Uh. . . No I don't." Xaldin said, looking away from Faith while whistling a bit.

"Whistle all you want. But I know you know." Faith said and crossed her arms behind her back. She looked away from him.

'_Whistle all I want, huh? Good thinking, Faith.'_ Xaldin thought, closing to Faith's face, started to whistle in her ear a bit.

Faith jumped slightly at the sound in her ear. She acted like she didn't care but deep down, she felt like she was going to lose the feeling in her knees.

"What's wrong?" Xaldin had now stopped whistling. "Did I startle you any?"

"N-no." Faith stuttered. "You didn't," she had begun and paused for a brief moment. "I'm perfectly fine." she said.

"Are you sure? You're stuttering and your knees are a bit shaky. Sure you're fine?" Xaldin asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Faith said, trying to stand as straight as she could as if to stop her knees from shaking.

"Ok, if you say so, though, you do look a bit shaky still." Xaldin told her as he walked forward.

Faith watched as he walked forward in front of her. She let out a quiet sigh of relief and walked with him. "Why do you worry so much?" she asked. '_Why did I feel like that?'_

"What? Have something against someone for caring about you so much?" Xaldin asked, smiling a bit. "It's because of an old habit I have."

"No, no, of course not." Faith said. "I'm just not used to have another person care about me, besides Belle." she added.

"Really now? Does anyone else not come that way of the castle's boundaries?" Xaldin wondered in thought as he asked this aloud.

Faith shook her head in response. "No, some people don't even know of the castles' existence." she said. "Even the villagers down in the town." she said.

"Mmhmm, sounds kind of lonely if you live in a castle so lonely and out of touch from everyone else." Xaldin stated.

Faith nodded her head. "Yes, but it's always nice to have a visitor every once and a while. Just to know that we still exist." she said, slightly shrugging her shoulders.

Xaldin was taken aback by this. "Why, am I not a visitor to warm your heart up? I'm appalled and very astounded by this. You make me sad." Well, not really.

"Oh, I didn't mean that. I enjoy seeing you." Faith said, placing one hand over her heart. "One person I can't wait to see again." she said.

"Oh, so you love seeing me every day because I visit you at the greatest and peaceful times. Well, I'm glad that you love me for that." Xaldin said, putting his hands behind his back.

Faith mimicked Xaldin by putting her hands behind her back. "I love seeing you whenever. Even if it is at one of the most troubling of times." she said.

"Great, now you make me want to fight some heartless right now." Xaldin stated with a laugh.

Faith looked at him with a questioning look. "Oh really? How do I make you want to fight some heartless?" she asked.

Xaldin stared down at Faith and laughed again. "Because, it's been a few times where I came and saved your life. I think it was three times, if I counted them right."

Faith counted on her fingers as she thought of the times he saved her. "Yes, I believe it's three times. My, I must have caused a lot of trouble for you to save me all those times." she said with a light giggle.

"Actually, no. I happened to be bored at the time so saving you was no trouble for me at all except for the third time. I let you get hurt." Xaldin pointed out.

"Oh, well, thank you." Faith said with partial sarcasm in the sound of her voice. "You just let them hurt me so you could come see me again, didn't you?" she asked.

". . . Well, seems that you found me out." Xaldin said, holding his hands up. '_Even though the **Superior** held me up for the longest.'_

Faith smiled and giggled. "Aw, well that's sweet... I suppose..." she said.

"Suppose? What does that mean, hmm?" Xaldin asked, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"You let them attack me, and I got hurt..." Faith began, trying to think of what she meant by 'suppose'. "Oh, well, then it is pretty sweet of you." she said and smiled towards him.

Xaldin sighed, rolling his eyes at Faith's simple logic. "You make everything so complicated for me, Faith."

"Complicated, yes. But also simple." Faith said. "How complicated would you say?" she asked.

"Very." Xaldin stated plainly. "And I mean it with much emphasis."

"Then why don't you say it with more emphasis?" Faith asked.

"Because I find saying it in a sentence is more fun?" Xaldin questioned funnily.

Faith chuckled to herself. "Whatever, Xaldin." she said with a smile. "You know... You're more fun to stay with than anyone back at the castle." she stated.

"Is it because I have a sense of humor?" Xaldin stated in a question like way.

Faith shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, maybe it's just because you're different from the others back there." she said.

Xaldin nodded. "Well, that is another good point you have there."

Faith nodded her head. "Another?" she asked. She had only given one reason.

"Over the time that we've talked, you have given many points to me as we've walked on." Xaldin told her.

"Oh. Of course." Faith said, remembering. She was still in slight confusion but understood it enough. "How did you find out about the castle?" she asked.

"I knew about it for a long time now. Every so often, I'd come here just to fight some heartless or other things like that." Xaldin declared.

"Oh, I see... My sister and I had just stumbled upon the castle." Faith said, leaving out why they had found it.

"Oh, so I hear." Xaldin said, laughing a bit since he saw them when thay had came upon the castle.

"You seem to know a lot about me, but I don't know that much about you. So tell me about yourself." Faith said with a hint of curiosity in her eyes.

Xaldin tensed up a bit. "About me?"

Faith nodded. "Yes, about you." she merely replied.

"Well, for me, I'm only someone working under a _Superior_. Our job is to find things that he's looking for." Xaldin began.

"And what is it that you are looking for?" Faith asked.

"Things of purity. Emotional purity." Xaldin answered.

Faith simply nodded her head in acknowledgment. "Sounds..." she began, trying to think of a good word, "I can't think of anything..." she said in a slightly defeated voice.


	6. Concerns of the Young Ones

Oh. My. God. I haven't updated in a while, have I? Well, I'm really sorry guys... I have had a really busy schedule and I had no write to write, whatsoever. But now, I'm free and have loads of time now... I just won't have as much when the time of my finals come up next month. I'm not really going to write alot here so... Yeah. Thank you to my reviewers, readers, and the creators of Pirates of the Caribbean & Kingdom Hearts.

**Disclaimer**: Yeah. I don't own. I only own Faith.

* * *

"Come on, you can do it. Just take a guess!" Obviously, Xaldin was encouraging her on making a guess to what he meant by '_Things of Purity_'.

Faith thought for a moment. "A... Heart?" she answered, not sure if that was it or not. According to what Sora had said before, a group of people were after hearts.

"A heart. Good answer." Xaldin said with a small smile. _I hope that boy hasn't told her much of what we're looking for._

Faith smiled. "I knew I could guess it." she stated proudly. '_Sora was wrong, he isn't a bad person. He's wrong about Xaldin.' _Her thoughts told her.

Inside his mind, Xaldin knew that he had dodged a huge bullet but sooner or later, it'll come back, striking him where it'll hurt the most. "See, I knew that you were a smart one!"

Faith grinned towards Xaldin, "Thank you." she said politely, adding a small curtsy. She giggled lightly. For some odd reason, Faith just started dancing around in the field. She hummed as she danced for a moment or two before, being her clumsy self, stepped and tripped on her own dress.

Xaldin watched her in awe and confusion when Faith started dancing around all freely and such until she started to trip on her dress. Quickly, Xaldin was at her side and caught her in his right arm with ease. "Faith, you should be more careful."

Faiths' cheeks had become a deep red as Xaldin had caught her in his strong arms, "Thank you," she begun. "I can't help it. I'm just clumsy like that... But I will try." she said.

Xaldin had never been one to be clumsy himself as those around him were. "Well, it's not often that I catch clumsy yet beautiful women like yourself."

Faith playfully rolled her eyes, still blushing. "Oh stop it, you're making me blush." she said with a smile and hid her face with her hand.

"Aw, come on. Taking compliments shouldn't be that bad, is it. Besides, I like giving them instead of taking them." Xaldin smiled.

"It's not bad." Faith begun, "It's just that I'll be red as a balloon." she said as she uncovered her face.

"Oh, I'd like to see that!" Xaldin exclaimed, still not knowing that he was still holding Faith in his arm.

"What? Me like a balloon?" Faith asked with a smile on her face. She noticed that she was still in his arm, but didn't bother to tell him. Deep in her own mind, the brunette was quite enjoying it.

"What else would I be wanting to see so badly, hmm?" Xaldin hummed with a smirk on his lips. "To me, I think that you can lighten up someone's day when you smile at them. No lie."

Faith smiled and looked away, she blushed, yet again. She giggled, "You must be really strong." The brunette began. "For being able to hold me for so long." she said.

"I have great endurance, no?" Xaldin said, putting Faith back on her feet.

Faith nodded, "I didn't mind though." she said as she brushed the invisible dust off of her arms and lower dress.

"Well, thought that you did mind so I let you go." Xaldin said, smiling. "We've been out here for quite a while, haven't we?"

"Why, yes, I believe we have been." Faith stated. "But I'm enjoying it." The smile on her cheery smile had indeed shown that she liked being around the Lancer.

"I'm glad that you are. Sadly, you'll need to go back home soon." Xaldin started to stare out at the sun that was going to set in an hour or so.

Faith pouted. "Well, that stinks." she said and crossed her arms. "Alright... We can go back."

"Alright then." With a smile still on his lips, he held out his hand to her. "Let's get going."

Faith looked down at his hand and sighed. Gently, she took his hand and held on to it, waiting for something to happen. "Well, are you going to do something or am I just going to stand here?" she asked.

"Hmph, guess this time, you can see how I get to places so easily." Suddenly, the two started to become engulfed into a black pit of darkness. "Don't worry, you'll fine. Stay strong and we'll make it to the castle easily."

Faith momentarily let go of Xaldins' hand but then soon re-grasped it back into her hand, as they had been pulled into the vast darkness, "Um... Xaldin? Where are we?" she asked, her eyes scanned around the dark away.

"Hmm, we're deep down in a pit of nothingness. As soon as you get in, you're out like that." With a snap, the two were back in Faith's room again. "See? Just like that."

"That's very interesting..." Faith said. "I enjoyed the time with you." she said with a smile. "I really hope we could do it again." she continued.

"We will soon. Well, goodbye for now." In a simple blink of an eye, Xaldin was gone yet again.

Faith smiled. "See you then..." she said and walked towards her bed. She sat down and fell backwards on to it. Sighing happily at her day with Xaldin, she fell into a light sleep.

Belle, worrying about Faith, came into her room lightly to see that Faith was asleep. '_Oh, she's fine. Guess I'll leave her be then.'_

Faith, being in such of a light nap, heard her door open and sat up. Her eyes focused to see Belle and her lips formed into a weak smile, "Oh, Belle, come in." she said.

"Oh, that's okay! I just came to check up on you, that's all. I'll be going now." Closing the door, Belle left Faith's room and headed on to Beast's.

"Odd..." Faith said to herself and laid her frail body back down unto her bed. Her mind was full of thoughts about what her and Xaldin had done and talked about while in the meadow. She smiled to herself as her eyes shut lightly. With that done, she fell into a sleep.

While walking off, Belle was worried since she didn't see Faith in the bed at all last night. '_I wonder where she's been last night. I'll ask later.'_

Faith slept soundly in her bed for a little while before waking up yet again. She decided to stay awake. She stood from her bed and walked towards her vanity and sat in the chair. She was in a very good mood as she brushed her hair, for she hummed along to something as she brushed.

_With Belle and them _+

"Beast, I'm worried about Faith. She wasn't in her bed last night but now she is. Think she's been going somewhere?" Belle asked, looking his way.

He shrugged, "Don't know. Maybe she just wanted to go play in the snow while we were asleep." That would be his answer.

"But," Belle started, "I didn't see her outside anywhere and now I'm becoming suspicious. Do you think that the guy from before has stolen her heart maybe. Oh no!"

"No! It'll be fine. We would have heard something if that happened. Don't worry. When Sora get here, we'll figure something out." Beast finished before he started his way over to the parlor.

_Faith's room_ +

Faith sat on the stool, softly humming as she brushed her hair. As she finished the last stroke, as pulled the brush away and set it down. She smiled to herself in her mirror and started walking towards her door. Oh how she was in a good mood, she had a wonderful time with Xaldin, she danced around freely in the hallways.

Going to check up on Faith again, the two hid behind a corner as they saw her dance and frolic about the hallways in a happy manor. "Wow, I haven't seen her so happy before." Belle said, now completely concerned about her sister.

Faiths' dancing came to a stop as she heard someone speak. "Belle?" she asked. She could tell it was her voice because, well, Belle was her sister.

"Oh, hi, Faith." Belle said, stepping from around the corner while the Beast went off to greet Sora who he knew was coming at this time. "Faith, why are you so happy today? You haven't been this happy in a long time."

"Oh." Faith said. She couldn't tell Belle about Xaldin, she would reject it so fast. "No reason." she said with a smile and walked towards her sister. "It's just one of those times when you're just, well, happy." she stated, a smile was included upon her lips.

"Well, this is such a strange thing to see of you and well, I'm worried if that man from before has gotten to you. Well, has he?" Belle asked, wanting to know.

Faith wanted to tell her but she knew she couldn't. "No, and thank goodness for that." she said with a fake smile.

"Oh, I thought that you might have been hanging around that guy but I guess that you're okay." Belle said with a sigh.

Faith smiled. "Thank you for caring so much." she said. "And don't worry, if that guy ever did come back, I will tell you." she said with a small nod. Lies.

"Alright, we'll be in the Parlor if you need us, ok?" Belle told her before she started making her way over to it herself.

Faith nodded and watched her sister leave. She sighed as her sister was out of the room. She was beginning to feel really bad about not telling Belle about Xaldin. Even worse about having to lie right to her face. '_What can I do now?'_  
She glanced around and just started to walk somewhere in the castle. She walked for some time before finding herself in the main hall, standing before the door in front of the ballroom.

Bursting through the doors with so much energy, Sora was back on the world with a brighten smile on his lips. He got to see someone that looked like Riku, obviously. "Hey, Faith! What's up? What cha' doing over there by the door, huh?"

Faith turned around quickly. "Oh, Sora... What a pleasant… Surprise." she said. "Oh, I was... Nothing." she said. "I was just walking, dazed in my own thoughts then I found myself here. Then you came." she said with a fake smile.

Sora looked at her, a bit surprised to hear that she was deep in thought. "Oh, I see. So, have you seen anything suspicious today? You know, a man in a cloak, maybe?"

Faith shook her head. "No, not since your first visit here to the castle." she said calmly.  
_'There we go again with the lying!'_  
**'I have to though, for the sake of Xaldin.'**  
_'You know... When they find out you knew, they're gonna be so mad at you. And I'll stand there and laugh.'_  
**'You can't laugh. You're just a voice.'**  
_'Well, they're gonna be mad at you.'_  
**'...Shut up.'**

"Oh, really? Too bad! If you did, I was going to go after him and thrash him with my keyblade!" Sora said proudly as he held up his keyblade in the air. Obviously, he was more proud of that.

Faith gave a weak smile and a tiny laugh. "Heh... Heh... Swell." she said. "Well, it was nice seeing you again." she said and turned on her heel to walk away.  
_'I say you keep lying...'_  
**'Now you agree with me.'**

"Guess we'll see you later, Faith!" Sora said as he made his way over to the parlor, knowing where the others were.

Sadly, as Faith was walking away, heartless formed and started to crepp behind her. One of them kind of knocked into a knight, making a clanking sound.

* * *

Just to advise you guys... I have something big planned for the next few chapters of this series. Beware! I should have the next chapter of this story out in a few hours or so...

Reviews are loved and help me get things out faster!

Former Xaldin's Girlfriend,

--Xaldin's Phantom


	7. Attack of the Heartless

Oh my goodness! It's a bird... It's a plane... No! It's an update! xD I'm sorry, I had to do that. Well, here is the next chapter of the story. It's not as big as the rest of them, only because I thought that where I had ended was a good enough place to stop for this chapter. So, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own, damnit... I only own Faith, got it memorizied? xD

* * *

Faith, hearing the noise, looked over her shoulder and saw the heartless. She gasped and ran for the parlor. "XA—" her voice paused, quickly rethinking her words. "SORA!" she cried out, hoping that someone, anyone, had heard her.  
_'You idiot! You almost exposed him!'_  
**'It's not my fault that he is usually the one who comes to save me, when the heartless come around.'**  
_'Try not to let it happen again!'_

The heartless was getting her good this time. They would corner her first before jumping at her to steal her heart away. They had actually come up with a plan good enough to steal Faith's heart. The corridor ended shortly and without any other rooms about its hallway.

Later, Sora and Beast came strolling out of the castle only to see that many heartless stood in there way. "Oh no, they're going to get Faith!" Sora said, almost too oblivious to all of the Heartless around him, knowing what might be of her fate.

Faith ran down the hallway, only to notice that hallway she was running in ended soon. She had to keep running though. She wouldn't give up that easily but she almost crashed into the wall... Another fault to herself, she being clumsy enough to get lost in her thoughts enough for her to just keep running and just hit things... The brunette suddenly stopped at the wall. Trapped. Her heart stood still, but only for the moment until she remembered that she was being surrounded by the varieties of Heartless from every hallway… Each one of the vile creatures seeking to obtain her heart. Gasping, as she came back to reality, she quickly turned her back towards the wall, pressing herself against it, trying to find a way, anyway to get from the Heartless.

"Help!" she cried over and over again. In her own ears, it seemed as if her own voice was getting softer and softer… Almost as if her voice was fading away; her mind repeatedly said the words, '_They aren't coming for you. You'll soon be fading into the darkness as your heart becomes a part of what he wants. None of them care for you, not Sora, not Belle, not Beast, none of your friends. Not even __**Xaldin**__. He can't care for you, give up._' "No…" her voice, usually filled with cheer and exuberance, but now replaced with fear and impair.

Should she yell for him? No. She would not break her promise. Not to him… Not to her friend.

Her light and slender figure wanted to break down to her knees and just hope for her rescuer to come and save her. But there was no use in falling... The Heartless would just get to her faster.

Her **heart** was pounding. Beating faster and faster as they came closer with every leap, step, or whatever the Heartless did to move about.  
_'Not much longer now...'_

With a neoshadow jumping at her, getting a bit closer and closer as it did. It was sure that it would snare Faith's heart right out of her body. Suddenly, a hand appeared from a black portal beside her and reached out, taking a hold of her left arm. Quickly, it snatched her through and from within the hallway full of heartless that were soon decimated by the shapeless spear again.

After defeating the Heartless in the parlor, Sora made a daring dash to the hallway to see that at the end of the corridor, Faith was nowhere to be found. Sora, dropping his keyblade, couldn't really believe that he wasn't able to save her in time. '_So, the Heartless got her after all, huh? I was too late to save her_.' Well, he was but someone else was right on time.

Pulling her into his muscular arms, Xaldin had, yet again, saved Faith and her heart from total disconnection from one another. Holding her close to him in one arm; his free hand would smoothly run through Faith's hair, almost as if he was petting her. "Faith, are you okay? Are you hurt? Did the heartless get to you?" Xaldin asked softly, knowing how dangerous that situation was for Faith.

Faith looked up towards Xaldin, tears forming in her eyes. She was overjoyed to have been rescued but extremely frightened by the fact that she, and her heart, was almost destroyed by the Heartless. She tried so hard not to cry, but couldn't help it. A few warms tears fell from her eyes and she just leaned her head unto Xaldins' chest. Wanting to hear the serene sound of his heartbeat… Though, there was nothing to be heard.

She couldn't hold it in any longer, she cried. She hadn't cried in the longest of times. Not even when she and Belle were taken prisoner by Beast. She cried. She felt as if it were okay to sob around him. "I'm... Fine..."she told him softly, in between her small gasps for air. "So close..." she whispered, "So close." Her tears fell slowly from her chocolate brown eyes.

Xaldin, being the friend he was to her, let her cry on him since what she had experienced was life threatening in all ways. "It's okay. You can let it all out on me." he comforted her as he started to softly run his fingers through her hair again. He knew how dramatizing that was for her for he had experienced the same thing but had lost his heart in the process. '_I don't know why but whenever I feel the need to take her heart, I can't make myself do it. Is it because. . .? No, it couldn't be.' _Stopping his thoughts, Xaldin glanced down at Faith who was still crying and continued to wonder, '_How can she make me feel this way when I'm a-!?'_

Busting through the doors and into the dark room, Beast had caught a scent of Xaldin and took Sora straight to where it had led him. "You! What have you done to her?" Looking over his shoulder, Xaldin did not say a word as he turned to them. Mostly, his long braids would block his glaring look that he was giving the two. "Let her go now!" Sora demanded as he and Beast readied themselves for a fight. Xaldin? Well, he did nothing as he still comforted Faith. He was actually paying the two no attention at all.

Faith heard Sora and Beast enter the room. She had stopped her crying but only for a moment. "Go away..." she said to both Sora and Xaldin. "I don't want you hurt..." she whispered to Xaldin, letting the tears fall again. "Just go... Please." she said softly, but yet loud enough for them to hear.  
She took a piece of Xaldins' cloak and held it in her hand for a moment or two and whispered, "Thank you... I owe you my life." she said in a quiet whisper. She released the cloak and let her arms fall beside her. She didn't want to let go. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay and hold her like he was. She didn't want him hurt. But, she wanted him to go. She wanted him to be safe from Sora. It would break her heart to see him... _**Gone**_


	8. Whos Saving Who Now?

**Look! It is I! Back from the dead! Lmao. To my readers who love this story and Faith & Xaldins chemistry, I think you guys will really like this chapter, xD. This chapter is also a present to myself because today is my birthday! :D Squee to me!**

**You guys have my eternal thanks for all that reviewed throughout the story and got me up to this part. I love you all so much. **

**Disclaimer: ...No, damnit. I don't own them. Only Faith.**

* * *

Sora, still holding his keyblade, did not let his eyes trail off of Xaldin. He never did trust Xaldin too well and knew a fact about him that Faith didn't know about truthfully yet. "He should be the one to go. Faith, haven't you realized it yet? Xaldin's acting like this just so he can steal your heart. You have to get away from him!"

"Hmph." Xaldin scoffed, "You're one to talk, boy. Faith's been in danger for a long time now and with every encounter of the heartless, it's obvious to say that I was there for her. But because of her and her words, I'll leave you. . . for now. You should stay on your toes." With a portal behind him, Xaldin glanced down at Faith for a moment, wondering if she'll be okay. "_Feel better, okay?_" he whispered softly before he walked through the portal, vanishing into it while it closed behind him.

Faith nodded as he let go of her. She felt weak and fell to her knees. "Go away, please..." she said quietly. She let a tear fall from her cheek. She mouthed the words, 'Thank you,' but it did not come out. She felt as if she had no voice. She lowered her head towards the ground and a few more tears fell from her eyes. Stray pieces of hair fell in front of her face, she didn't care. She just left them there.

"Faith?" Sora called her name, now concerned about her. He was about to go over to her but the Beast held him back. Shaking his head, Beast walked out of the room quietly. Sora would glance over to Faith before he followed on behind Beast. '_What should we do? That guy's getting away with just being around Faith. He might. . . steal her heart.'_

"Please... Just go." Faith said quietly and waited for him to be gone from her sight. '_Sora's wrong. Xaldin wouldn't try to steal my heart...'_ "Would he?" she asked herself quietly as she looked towards the door. Her eyes were bloodshot from her crying and her hair was a slight mess. She regained enough strength for her to stand up once again and slowly walked towards the door.

Sora sighed lightly, feeling bad about what happened to Faith. He felt as if everything was all his fault. Especially since he let Xaldin get a hold of Faith. "Beast, I'm thinking that if we don't hurry up soon enough, Faith'll end getting her heart stolen."

Beast nodded. "Yes, I'll have to agree with you on that one. He's deceiving her and she should know it."

Faith sighed as she leaned against the door. She dried her tear-stained cheeks and stood up straight. She took herself off the wall, straightened her dress, and walked out of the room. Yes, she was a bit afraid if the heartless did come back but she kept calm and went quickly back to her room. She smiled weakly as she reached her door and grasped the knob. She turned the knob ever so slightly and entered her room, shutting the door behind her. She walked towards the vanity and sat on the small stool, taking a look at what she looked like. She sighed and shook her head. "Look at me... I'm a mess." she said to herself.

Sora and Beast were now worried about Faith as she walked out of her room so solemnly. "Wow, Faith looks pretty bad." Sora pointed out after she had walked into her room.

Beast nodded to him in agreement. "Yes, she needs some cheering up soon but the time is not now. We have to go and find _him_."

Faith picked up her brush, stroking her hair a few times. Setting it back on to the table. Again, looking towards her reflection in the mirror, she sighed. She stood up from her stool, not caring that her cheeks were red as can be from her crying, she walked over to the window, opening it so slightly. The fresh air blew against her face and she smiled.  
She felt something odd, something she hadn't felt before, as the light wind hit her face. Somehow, she just felt closer to someone... Closer to Xaldin...

While walking down along the empty hallways, Sora and Beast were divising on a plan that would rid the place of the cloaked man known as Xaldin.

Something suddenly pulled Faiths' attention to the door. '_Sora and Beast! I forgot about them! I have to warn Xaldin...'_ She momentarly looked out the window, towards the ground... Which was a whiles drop. "Ok, not out the window..." he said and shuddered at the thought of what could happen if someone fell from a window.  
She pulled herself from the window and ran out her door. '_Oh... Where can I find him...'_

"So, we have it all planned out, right?" Beast asked Sora who nodded in certainty.

"Surely enough, we'll get him and be able to rid this place of him and save Faith from total nobodiness."

Faith ran down the hallways, still in search of Xaldin. She searched every room so far, except Beasts' room, which she rather not go in... For certain reasons, and the ballroom. An idea had suddenly popped into her head. '_The ballroom! Why didn't I think of that before?' _She quickly turned around and ran towards the direction of the ballroom, with hopes of reaching Xaldin in time before Sora and Beast did.

There Xaldin was, standing in the center of the ballroom, thinking of what he should do next. '_Hmm. . . What should I do now? I want to check up on her but I seriously doubt those bafoons will let me.'_ Xaldin pondered to himself as he started to pace about the room solemnly and without haste but with lots of patience.

Suddenly, Sora and Beast came bursting through the doors, ready to take Xaldin on. Obviously, Faith was a little too late to inform him of the plan that Sora and Beast came up with. "Hey, you! Since you're the one that's been toying around with Faith, we've decided that we need to get rid of you, personally."

Faith had just reached the ballroom as she heard Sora speak. She had been too late to reach Xaldin and had to think of something else. But, what could she do? Sora had to ability to destroy Xaldin in less than a minute if he had the chance to. An idea came into her head. Dangerous, yes, but she had to do it. She sighed, a feeling of regret was going to come if she did this. But, she knew she had to... If she wanted to have a chance at saving Xaldin.  
She quickly opened the ballroom door and saw both Sora and Xaldin. "Don't!" she yelled to Sora.

'_Faith?!'_ Immediately, Xaldin looked over Sora and saw Faith there, standing in the doorway. '_What is she doing here? Did she come. . . for me? But why?'_ Xaldin was mostly confused by this, his guard now down since Faith jumped into the scene. What would he do now? Should he just leave so that she won't have herself be in so much trouble?

Well, Sora, obviously didn't get it and took the opportunity to attack Xaldin who was not paying attention. "Take that!" Striking his keyblade directly into Xaldin, Sora sent him falling back to the ground. Sora was going to handle Xaldin on his own. "I'll take care of you here and now. While she's here, she'll know now that you'll be gone. . . forever!"

"NO!" Faith yelled. Watching Xaldin fly back, it was her fault. She was about to do something very unlady-like. "I won't let you hurt him!" she yelled, full with what seemed to be anger, she rushed towards Sora and completely tackled him to the ground. Knocking him away from Xaldin.

"Ah!" Sora huffed when Faith attacked him from behind. "What are you doing?" Sora asked, rolling around as to get her off of him. "I have to get rid of him. He's a bad influence on you and I can't let him steal your heart! He's evil!" Sora shouted, struggling to get himself up in an attempt to defeat Xaldin while he was down.

Xaldin, eyes now lying softly on what Faith was doing for him, stood on his feet and drew out a slow breath. "_Faith._" It was in a hushed tone but if she could hear it, it would only feel like a whisper. He was about to do something that none of them would have expected from a nobody. He was going to disorient Sora with something that he wouldn't believe.

Grabbing ahold of Faith's arm, he pulled her up and off of Sora gently before he took a striding jump back so that he would be out of Sora's fighting range. Cupping Faith's chin with his free hand, he made sure that she was facing him as he did she. "_Faith, thanks for the help. I owe you one._" he whispered to her silently before he dipped his head down and planted a gentle yet subtle kiss on her lips.

"Until we meet again, my dear." Xaldin declared to her after he pulled away. Sora was, again, charging at him who had loosened off and away from Faith and started down to the ballroom's balcony. Throwing his keyblade, Sora was attempting to take Xaldin down with Strike Raid but as it got to him, Xaldin was already gone, only leaving his shadow behind.

Faith smiled to herself as Xaldin left. "No problem..." she said. Her knees felt like jelly, she felt as if she would melt into a liquid puddle. But, of coarse, she didn't. '_Did Xaldin just kiss me?' _She gently touched her lips and smiled. '_Yup, I think he did.'_ She turned to face the balcony window. "Until we do, I'll be waiting for you." she said quietly.


	9. A Wish of Freedom

**_Authors note_**: Oh my! When was it the last time I updated? ...Back in June! O My my, I'm a bad person. I'm sorry that I have not updated in such a long time, I have been incredibly busy. I am very sorry, indeed. But I try to write when I can. But now that I have a laptop, I can write whenever really. I just have to transfer the file back and forth from my computer to my laptop so I can take it to school and write during my study hall and such. Oh my, before I forget, this story will be ending soon, I can't believe it. You guys probably don't want to read this so just check my main page for everything, okay?

**I would like to thank all of my reviewers and loyal readers than kept me going for so long! For if there was no one who read this story then it would have never gotten this far.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Faith**.

* * *

"Dang! I just missed him!" Sora huffed, knowing that he'd end up seeing Xaldin again sooner or later. Going back over to Faith, he asked her softly, "Hey, you okay? You seemed to be so swooned over something. . ." _Maybe she's glad on the fact that he's gone now._

Faith looked over towards Sora. She nodded politely, "Yes, I'm fine." she said with a small smile, trying to hide the fact that Xaldin had kissed her. Not sure if Sora had seen it or not, she didn't mention it. "I should get back to my room, or go see Belle. She must of heard of what heard already, word does travel fast around here." she said, starting to walk back towards the door.

"Alright then, be careful, ok? She should be in her room which is in the East Wing." Sora said, guiding Faith out of the ballroom and towards the east corridor.

Faith nodded. "Yes, I know." she said. "Thank you." she said politely to him and walked towards Belles' room. As she reached the door, she quietly knocked on her door and opened it slightly. She poked her head inside, "Belle? Are you here? I need to talk to you..." she said.

"Hmm? What is it, darling?" Belle asked, appearing from around a dresser closet that she was dawdling in.

Faith walked in and sat over in one of the chairs in her room. She scratched her head. "Well... I have a question... Oh it's so hard to say..." she said, trying to think of a way to ask her. "What if... You love someone... That you're not supposed to like... What would you do, Belle?" she asked, looking towards her sister. She wasn't sure if she had worded it right but she was hoping for an answer.

"Well, I would go for him. If you have noticed, I do have a little thing for Beast, even though, he rather not admit he likes me back since he's so tough and all. But besides that, you should just go for it, Hun." Belle said, obviously encouraging for Faith to go after the one she kind of likes, which just so happens to be Xaldin.

Faith smiled towards Belle, who had just given her great advice, but then her smile weakened a bit. "But what if it's a person everyone is against...?" she asked. _Does she know about how I like Xaldin? Did she hear about the kiss?_

Of course, Belle hadn't heard anything about the kiss or Xaldin for that matter but she knew that she was loving someone forbidden by heart. "I know how it feels, Faith. Everyone at the village is against Beast but I'm willing to stay by his side and wait for him to turn human again. If you truly want to be with this person, then you must stick by him and let him know that you want to be with him for as long as you can or live."

Faith smiled. She stood up and walked towards her sister, embracing her in a hug. "Thank you Belle." she said and pulled away. The brunette quickly ran out of her sisters' room and back to hers'. She looked around her room for a moment, in a small search for her violin. If she could possibly find it, then maybe that would be a signal for Xaldin to be able to come. She knew that he enjoyed her playing so maybe it would call to him... If only she could find it.

"Oh. . . You're welcome, Faith." Belle said softly as her sister when running out of her room and to her own.

"Looking for something?" Coming from a dark shadow in her room, Xaldin had appeared before her, knowing that she would return to her room sooner or later. "Hmm? I think you are. Does it happen to be this?" Xaldin asked rhetorically as he pulled her violin and bow from behind his back and over towards her, knowing that she had been scrambling for it for awhile now.

"My violin!" Faith exclaimed with a smile and grabbed it with one hand from Xaldin, smiling. "Thank you." she said. "About what happened before in the ballroom, you're welcome and I'm sorry about what happened to Sora... I didn't mean to distract you." she said and looked down a bit.

"Haha," He chuckled softly, "It's alright, really. You seem to have distracted him long enough for me to get an idea on how to escape. So, I think that you did fine, really." Xaldin said as he sat on the edge of her bed, waiting to hear some nice notes. "So, will you play a little song for me today?"

Faith smiled, looking back towards Xaldin. "Of coarse, when would I not?" she questioned him with a light giggle, prepping her into position. She silently counted the beat in her head and she began the slow song, hitting each note with precision. After a minute or two, the song came to an end, she smiled weakly as she looked towards Xaldin, whom she hoped enjoyed it.

Xaldin was content in what he was hearing. The song was something that Xaldin liked to hear a lot. He was never one to like music himself but the violin was something musical to him.

"So, what did you think? Was I okay?" The young mistress asked him.

"Okay? My dear, that was great. I loved every bit of it. Also, I want to ask you something… Have you ever done this for anyone else here in this castle besides me?" Xaldin wondered if she had ever showcased her talents to anyone else here since she seemed to be so comfortable by doing it in front of him so easily.

Faith shook her head. "No, they're either too busy to listen to me play or really don't want too." she said honestly with a soft sigh. One would even think Belle, her own sister, would take the time to listen to her but sadly, no.

Xaldin crossed his arms over his chests as he stared up at Faith, responding to her statement, "You mean to tell me that they have all the time in the world to go after heartless and discuss on other matters than to listen to you play a beautiful melody on that violin of yours? Something about that seems a bit wrong to me."

Faith shrugged her shoulders, "I do suppose so... Although I did play for Chip once... But I supposed that was only because he had nothing better to do..." she said. "I guess I'm just a last resort as a way to relieve them of their own boredom..." she said, "It doesn't matter to me though, I enjoy to play and that's all that really matters."

"A last resort to relieve them of their boredom, huh? Well, have you ever been outside the border of this world?" Xaldin asked, his gaze going over to the closed window in the room.

Faith shook her head, "No..." she said. "But, I always did wonder if there were other places besides this one..." she said, taking her violin and putting them carefully back into the case. "Like I've said before, I'm not aloud out of the castle." she said, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Never been outside the castle because you're forbidden, huh?" Walking over to the window, Xaldin opened it slightly and pointed his finger out towards the sky. "Faith, out there, are other worlds that are in need of being visited or discovered. Beyond this castle is a world that is totally different from the one we're on now."

Faith walked towards the window and stood beside Xaldin, her brows furrowed together lightly, "But what kind of worlds are out there?" she asked, looking up towards him. "Are they dangerous?" she asked.

Xaldin laughed a bit as he put his hand back down to his side. "Oh, there are so many of them out there. You know, that boy, Sora, travels to those worlds as well."

"Have you?" Faith asked curiously. She hadn't really cared that Sora went to the other worlds, only because of what he had done to Xaldin back in the ballroom. The image of the kiss came back into her mind and her knees felt woozy just from thinking about it.

Xaldin nodded slightly, "Well, yes, I have traveled to them myself but only for objectives." As he looked over to Faith, Xaldin made his way over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, you okay?"

Faith looked up towards Xaldin. "Mmhmm..." she said, before realizing what was going on. She quickly shook away the thought and actually spoke. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. I was just imagining what the other worlds must be like." she said, blushing lightly.

"Well, if so, why did it look like you were going to fall out, huh?" Xaldin had noticed the change in her eyes and knew something had to make her weak but what could it have been. Thinking about it, he concluded that it had to be the kiss. As of that, he began to laugh a bit. "Are you reminiscing about what happened in the ballroom?"

"No, no, of coarse not." Faith said quickly. A moment of silence came. "Maybe..." she said, tilting her head down a bit. Another moment of silence came from her. "Ok, fine." She gave in. "I was." She said, now looking completely away from the taller man.

Xaldin smiled a bit, knowing that she had been thinking about that certain they had together. "You act as if that has been the only kiss you've had in a long time now."

The young brunette stayed silent for a moment, glancing up towards Xaldin, "Well..." Faith began. "It sort of was... My first..." she said, a deep red came from her face along with a look of embarrassment.

"Your first kiss? Are you serious? There has been no one else around to take your virgin lips. I see. . . This place happens to be a dull one." Xaldin noted.

Faith nodded. "Indeed..." she agreed with him, "No one comes and no one goes... Unless you count Sora and his friends. They, I believe, are the only ones that Beast will let come and go as they please." she stated.

"Unlike me. I happen to be an enemy in their eyes only." Xaldin added unto Faith's statement about Beast letting Sora come and go as he pleased since it was true and all.

"But, you do come and go." Faith said, looking back towards Xaldin. There still a small hint of pink in her cheeks from before but nothing more.

Xaldin had to add a small point to what Faith said, "Yes, but not as freely as I please. As you can see, the two attack me on immediate impulse."

"Yes, but you could always come in secretly." Faith suggested. "They wouldn't know. Just like the times from before."

"Yeah. . . But I'd like it better if I was able to do it more freely." With a moment of silence passing by, Xaldin gave off a quick laugh. "Nah! It's better to sneak around like a ninja."

Faith smiled and laughed. "That would be very interesting." she said. She looked out towards the window, a small breeze blew her hair gently. She let out a soft sigh, "You said you had goin to other worlds... Please tell me, what are they like?" she asked, her voice was full of pure curiosity.

"What're they like? Well, telling you wouldn't give you justice on how it feels to go to other worlds. You'll have to experience on your own…unless you want to go with me." Xaldin told her, pointing at himself.

Faith looked towards Xaldin, "You mean..." she began, "You would take me with you...?" she asked, a glimpse of what seemed to be hope sparkled in her eye.

Nodding his head, Xaldin answered, "Yeah. Isn't that kind of what you want? To leave this place and see other worlds, right?"

Faith smiled and nodded. But that smile faded slightly at another thought. _Belle_. "I would love that..." she began, "But... What about the others and Belle? I can't just leave them..." she said.

"You can always come back after visiting a world. Leaving this place doesn't have to be permanent, you know?" Xaldin stated as he looked towards Faith with certainty in his eyes.

Faith nodded. "I suppose I could do that." she said. Other thoughts began to flood her head, _But what if something bad happens and I not here to help? What if Belle gets hurt? I wouldn't be able to life with myself then..._

Seeing a sudden change in her eyes, Xaldin had to guess that she was thinking about Belle. "You're worried about Belle, aren't you?"

Faith gave a small nod. "We were always there for each other..." she said. "But... It's time for a change. She can handle herself and I can too. I would like to go with you, if you wouldn't mind." she stated.

"So, you're willing to leave everything else behind you just so that you can go with me?" Xaldin wanted to make sure that that was what she wanted to do.

Faith sighed and looked down towards her feet, "I've been here for too long. I want to see what else the worlds have in store." she stated, "So, yes. I would." She looked up towards him.

"Hmph, well, I know of a better way for you to travel. Go with the boy. I can't have someone lingering around with me for too long or they'll get the both of us." Xaldin stated, knowing the trouble he'd be in if he brought her along.

Faith could tell there was something Xaldin wasn't telling her but she didn't push at it. She nodded. "But, do you think he would take me along with him?" she asked.

"Yeah, he would. The only thing stopping him is that duck friend of his. Get on his good side and he might let you on." Xaldin stated with a nod.

Faith nodded again, she looked away from Xaldin and towards the door. "But how...? That is the question..." she said. "I just have to get on Donalds' good side and I'm good." she restated what Xaldin said. "Seems reasonable enough." she said.

Xaldin nodded. "Exactly. Well, sorry to say this as well but you probably won't see me for a while. I have to go off and finish some business of mine."

Faith nodded in understanding. She turned to look at him; she had a glint of sadness in her eyes. "I see..." she said, "Well then... I hope you do a good job and I hope to see you soon enough." she said with a small smile.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Xaldin started as he quickly ran over to her and embraced her in his arms. "Don't worry, you'll see me soon enough and besides, traveling with Sora won't be so bad for you. It might be fun for you."

Faith smiled as he hugged her, it had felt nice to feel his arms around her once more, "I do suppose it could be." she said. "I'm going to miss you though."

"And I'll miss you, too. So, tell me that you won't try to be too sad while i'm away." Xaldin asked this of her so that he wouldn't have to worry about her being depressed.

Faith nodded. "I'll try." she said. "But, I won't promise that I won't be sad. Because like you've said before, promises are broken." she smiled weakly.

"Oh, you're a sharp one." Xaldin said with a laugh. "That's good to hear and know, though. Also, to show that I'll see you again." Dipping his head down really quick, he gave her another kiss on her clover lips. ". . .This shall be the reality that I'll try to make happen for you."

Faith blushed a deep red and looked away slightly. "I hope to see you real soon then..." she said, "And thank you." she added with a grin. She looked down towards the ground, "But I can't leave my home. I have to stay behind." She said with a frown, she gazed at Xaldin, "But you go ahead; and when you're done with everything, you and I will go on an adventure together." She smiled.

"No need to thank me, really. But I respect your decision, and I promise you that." Going over to the window, he waved to Faith. "See you soon." With that, he jumped off from the windowsill and disappeared in a flash.


	10. Does He Still Remember Me?

**Authors note**: My oh my, this is probably the fastest I have ever updated. I myself can't even believe it really. But I was sorry for not ever updating really. And I'm still sorry about that. So this one I don't think is as long as the others but I suppose that doesn't really matter but whatever. Hahah. **Just to let you know**, this story will be coming to an end soon. And I'm still hoping for a little fanart here and there, haha.

I'd like to thank everyone who has stuck with me through all of this. And I thank all of my readers and reviewers as well.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for Faith.

Oh! And happy late Thanksgiving. I'm hoping that everyone had a good one. Now, on to the story!

* * *

After he had left through that window, young Faith had not seen her devious man for many days, from days… It turned to weeks, months, and even years. The young brunette would stand by her window with her violin in hand; just waiting for him to return and whisk her off into another fantasy like he had always done before. She sighed softly under her breath, another day he was not beside her. Truth be told, she missed him dearly.

Sora hadn't visited in a while either, which made Faith have mixed emotions everytime someone brought him up, '_He couldn't have killed Xaldin… Could he?_' She could have only hoped that Xaldin was indeed safe. Her window would always remain open, just incase he were to come back. The young girl let out one more sigh from her vocal chords, "I miss you." She muttered softly before prepping the wooden instrument under her chin, readying herself to play a gentle tune. She smiled weakly to herself as she played the same song she had played to Xaldin so long ago. Her lips quivered, only the remembrance of her dear Xaldin brought sorrow to her mind and a tear to her eyes.

But why was she crying? She knew he would not return to her for many months; she only expected that, but it was the wind that brought the memory of her love. Her eyes closed as the thought of him continuously passed through her head. "_Do not cry, my dear_." The sound of the wind whispered, a few more tears rolled down her cheeks. The wind brought her sorrow, 'Why must you torture me in this way?' She thought.

The notes became scrambled and disgusting, her bow dropped to the ground, as she fell to her knees. Her sobs were soft as she gently cradled her violin in her arms, wishing he would come back to her. "It's been so long." She muttered, "When will you come back?" Her voice became soft, while her tears fell from her cheeks onto the soft wood of the instrument. "I must close the window." She muttered, "He has forgotten about me." She continued, gently setting down the violin on the ground, wiping her tears from her face. Her eyes were blood shot and her cheeks were a dark pink, she felt a cold breeze caress her face as she stood and looked out the window.

It was the same time of year that Xaldin had first came to her home, here at the castle. Oh, how she loved this time of year, but now… It only served as a burden to her memories because of him. The cold winter breeze made several pieces of her hair fly in the wind; it almost felt as if it was trying to freeze the tears that fell from her chocolate brown eyes. Her mind was so preoccupied that the young woman had not heard her door open.

"Faith?" The sound of her sisters' voice startled her, causing her to jump slightly and place her hand over her chest as if trying to keep her heart from escaping from her. Her head quickly turned towards Belle, "You haven't been speaking to anyone for the last few days, is there something wrong?" She asked her, coming fully into the room now and carefully closing the door behind herself.

Faith merely shook her head in response, "I am perfectly fine, Belle. There is no reason to worry about me." She replied, then turning her head back towards the window.

Her older sister replied with a sigh, "Something must be wrong, Faith. You have never seemed this depressed around this time of year. It's not like you." Belle's voice lowered itself, but only by a smidge.

Faith chuckled under her breath but remained silent. Her mind was busy trying to think of an excuse to why she was so quiet around this time of year. There was nothing she could tell her, she was dead in the water for this one. Faith looked down only to reply with a sigh, "_Him."_ She muttered, Belle furrowed her brows together in confusion.

"Who is 'him'?" Belle questioned the younger woman.

"I miss him." Faith merely muttered before turning fully to face the window. Her arms reached out to grab the edges in order to shut the window and end her burden of memories. "I must shut the window." She muttered, her voice was shaky like as if she was about to burst into tears once more.

"But why? If you miss him so much, then why shut the window? Wouldn't you believe that he would come back?" Belle paused, "Whoever he was…?" Her voice became a little unsure with herself.

"He has not returned." Faith stopped her words and bit her bottom lip; there was a moment of silence between the pair for a moment, "I'm afraid he has forgotten about me."

Belle chuckled softly for a moment, thinking she knew who she missed, "Don't worry, Faith. I'm sure that _Sora_ will come back to visit." Faith's heart dropped at the sound of his name; she never wanted to hear that name again. All she wanted was her Xaldin back; her heart was aching for her love.

Faith shook her head, "Not Sora." She muttered, though her voice sounded like it was full of pure hatred for the young teen.

Belle furrowed her brows together, "Not Sora…?" She questioned, her voice sounded a bit confused. Faith nodded.

"The man you all hated."

Belle walked slowly towards Faith, "What? I don't understand." Faith remained silent. "Faith, talk to me!" She said, grabbing her sister by the shoulders. The window shutters flew from Faiths' tiny hands, strong blasts to wind flooded into the room, as if trying to throw Belle from Faith. The wind felt wonderful against her pale skin; it suddenly clicked into her mind. He did remember her, he hasn't forgotten about her. The frown on Faiths' face disappeared and was replaced with a weak grin; some could say it was because the wind against her face felt as if his hand gently caressed her jaw line, but those were only rumors.

Belle was thrown from Faith, almost stumbling back unto her rear end. "Faith, please, close the window, the wind is too strong to be keeping it open!" She told her, trying to get her volume loud enough for her younger sister to hear. Faith merely glanced over her shoulder towards her.

She shook her head in response, "No. I cannot do that, he does remember me. He'll be back soon." She smiled gently; Belle looked upon her sister as if she had gone mad with the wind.

Who or what could have made her sister become like this?! Why was she acting like the wind was a real person?! Has Faith gone insane?

Slowly, Belle began to advance backwards towards the door. She had to tell the others, maybe they all could help Faith; they could help her overcome this… This fantasy of hers', "I must tell Beast," She muttered under her breath, quickly grasping the doorknob and ran out the door.

Faith, however, merely looked towards the ground and picked up the small bow for her violin. She smiled gently at it and cropped up the instrument once more, preparing herself to play again only this time, it felt like something more to her. It was a… Happier tune, something new she was just making up along the way. She closed her eyes, enjoying the pleasant sound she was producing. Her mind had almost thought it had came from her heart and played with its own symphony of instruments behind it. The brunette had become so entranced by her music that she had not heard a soft thud on the windowsill.

The last note played with sheer perfection, her chocolate brown eyes fluttered open but she did not look up, but they remained in a downcast at the floor.

A soft gasp escaped her lips as another sound was created,

"Hello, my beauty."


	11. A Returning

**Authors note:** Ohmygoodness! Look who has risen from the dead! I'm so terribly sorry that I haven't updated this thing so long. I got caught up in other things and I slowly began to lose my love for Mr. Stabbity. But now I'm back and ready for action because I have something major planned in store for this. (evil face) I love it if all my old fans came back as well. ;3; I miss them.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Faith.

* * *

Those words… They just seemed to fly through her mind as she slowly looked up, '_Could it be?_' Her mind questioned. Could he really be back?

"X-xaldin?" Her voice stuttered, unsure of herself. It could only be a mere though of him, cursing her mind of the thought of him never returning, "Is it really you?" She continued, letting the bow and the wooden instrument mindlessly drop from her petite hands.

A cloaked figure stepped down from the windowsill and slowly walked towards her as Faith took a few simple steps towards him as well. Silent still, the figure pulled down his hood to reveal the ever-so-familiar Whirlwind Lancer.

Without saying a word, Faith merely gazed at him, raised her hand and gently touched his cheek with her left hand. "It must be real." She muttered under her breath, a weak smile forming upon her lips as her thumb lightly rubbed his sideburns.

"Why wouldn't it be?" He merely replied in a soft tone of voice.

Faith smiled as some tears began to form within her eyes, "It is you." She smiled as she quickly put herself within his arms and just held him within her own. "Xaldin, it's been so long." She spoke softly, she could feel him nod against the side of her head. "I was afraid you had forgotten about me… Or worse." She whispered the last part, trying to push that horrible thought from her mind.

Xaldin shook his head, "I would never forget about you, Faith." He muttered calmly. "The years have changed you."

"As they have you." Faith muttered back to him.

"Has Sora come back yet?" He quickly questioned.

"He always visits. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

_With Belle and the others +_

"Beast!" Belle exclaimed as she ran down the West Hall towards princes' room, "Beast, please, let me in!" She said, her voice was frantic. Of course, she ran into his room.

"What's the matter?" He asked, not moving from his place by the rose; though, he tossed a simple glanced towards Belle as she ran in.

"It's Faith." She began,

"And?" Beast quickly interjected, wanting to know the point to this.

"The wind--!" Belle went to continued, but Beast let out a rather loud roar.

"**Xaldin**!" He growled; he could already tell the Nobody had returned.

_With Faith and Xaldin +_

"This is only a brief visit." Xaldin told her, barely above a whisper. Faith pulled away from the embrace,

"You're leaving me again, already?" She asked, her voice completely saddened by that. Xaldin shook his head,

"No, I've been sent on official orders here." The Nobody's voice was completely calm, as it always was. He glanced away from the female, "I'm so sorry, Faith." He muttered.

Faith shook her head and stepped back, "No. You're not." She muttered, "You're a Nobody. You can't feel." She said, trying to keep her voice calm, but it was truly a failure on her part. His violet-hued eyes gazed down towards her.

"I am and, sadly, I don't feel." He merely replied, "But, while I was gone for so long, not near you, I felt… Emptier." He told her, clutching his cloak material above his heart and gently took hold of her wrist. "But when I'm here, with you, I feel--." He was cut off as Beast, along with Belle and the other servants, stormed into the room.

"Xaldin! Let go of her!" Beast quickly ordered. Xaldin merely smirked in returned as he pulled young Faith close to himself. Faith tried to push herself from the stronger being but was unsuccessful.

She continued to struggle against him, "Let go of me, you… You… You, Nobody!" She told him with quite the amount of force behind her usually quiet toned voice.

Hearing her call him that… Xaldin froze and said nothing. But it did strike near where his heart should have been. But, the black-haired Nobody pulled himself back together and let go of her. Did her heart not feel the same as it did so long ago? Unknowingly, both Faith and Xaldin sighed inwardly,

'_It's… Just not the same anymore._'

Her eyes stared at him with such a glare that could burn holes through him.

He kept a sour look upon his face as he formed a dark portal around himself and disappeared.

Faith remained silent as he left her. Her mind just seemed to tune out everything else as her eyes only caught sight of the others asking questions, which she only nodded in return. Soon, they all had left Faith's room, leaving all by herself.

She sighed deeply as she slowly walked over towards the violin and carefully picked up the violin then it's bow. Her eyes only seemed to study the wooden instrument as her lips began to curl up in the corners of her lips. It, somehow, brought back some of the fond memories that she and Xaldin had shared together the years prior to now. There was an odd feeling inside of her that she hadn't felt since his last visits the years before.

'_He still makes my heart flutter every time he touches my hand. Every time he smiles, or even holds me close.' _She thought, she could feel her cheeks lightly burning up and she shook the thought from her mind. But truth be told, she missed his touch. She sighed softly and carefully placed the instrument by her jaw line and positioned the bow within her hand properly. From there, she began to play. Just like she would have when ever he would listen to her. Smiling weakly, she closed her eyes and mindlessly began to add a few steps to her movement as she played.

While she was inside, Xaldin stood outside upon the highest balcony facing the bridge that led to the other outside worlds. He remained silent as the countless of thoughts just continued to buzz around in his head. He couldn't keep focused on one thing. But, just because, the one thought he dreaded the most was the first thing that would pop into his head. Why he came back.

Clinging close unto the walls was Demyx, after getting his beating for letting out such heinous matters that belonged to him. Walking in the shiny, white hallways of the World That Never Was, his dark, appealing eyes rolled about the plain scheme that they were in. For him, it could have some more color in it but this was what their boss had wanted and now, it was time a for a meeting. Heading there just out of pure timing, he would meet up with some more of the most obnoxious and most undeserving people in life; nobodies is the race they tend to be. Nothing else can change them unless they gain strong hearts from other people that exist to be real. Really, they were to never exist in the first place but they do and revenge is about to take place on those that live with feelings, emotions, and actual reality. Coming into the appropriate room, Xaldin placed his hood over his head before vanishing from his position and appearing in his accorded seat. Barely, no one had come until seconds later. Only half of them wee left.

Others died due to the keyblader but that was of no matter to them. Besides, they had no real hearts anyway. The second one to appeal to Xaldin was no other than the redhead himself, Axel. "Hmm, why hello there, Xaldy!" Again with the nickname. How he despised that name. Only part of his attention was given to the hot shot addressing him with a cheery greeting. "How is attaining that girl, eh? Hope all is well. It seems like you'll be the only one making progress. Oh yeah, what went on with Demyx? He's looking quite oddly today and he won't say why that's is. . ." Easily, his eyes focused on Xaldin, knowing that Demyx must have had a connection between someone wanting to beat up an excessively happy guy. Flushing in between the flames and down in his seat that wasn't exactly close to Xaldin, Axel's green psychedelics stared at Xaldin continuously, wanting to know a reason to why Demyx was messed up, kind of. "Even if you decide not to tell me, it still seems funny to me anyhow. I think he'll be fine."

Xaldin, tapping his elongated fingers along the seat's arms, he was going to ignore Axel at first but it seemed like he didn't want to know anything too serious so it'd be fine to tell him something about it. "Demyx wasn't fulfilling his job at the Coliseum so I had to put him in place. Besides, he was telling too much information to which the keyblader could have heard." That was all he was going to say about the matter, though, it wasn't all that serious to him. What he was really thinking about was attaining the heart that they needed for Kingdom Hearts. For being a nobody, he was just evil by making a connection with Faith and by stealing her heart, it'd just be cruel but this was how it was suppose to be. Being trusted was how it went but betrayal would surely go on and fall behind it. "I'm just surprised that the idiot didn't get mixed up with those that left this place for Castle Oblivion." Surprised wasn't really something he could feel but it was an expression he could use to describe how he saw it. Nothing too big or anything. Now, everyone else had come and it was now time to initiate the meeting and for their boss to tell them where they stand at this point, time, and place.

From there, the lancer was told he was to finally put an end to this mission and finally collect the pure heart of Faith. Silently, he rubbed his temples, trying to think of some sort of a plan.

The keyblade wielder was getting stronger.

It had only been a few hours prior that the lancer had received word of the nocturne's death. Did he feel bad for beating up Demyx before he died? No. Of course not. But nonetheless, if the kid could defeat of others… Obviously, he began to realize that he could be beaten as well. Xaldin merely blinked as he just stared off into the pure silence…

No, there wasn't a silence. The Nobody heard music. He smiled softly, it must have been Faith and her violin. His chest grew heavy, again. Xaldin sighed and shook his head, he knew he would never be able to take her heart. Why? Not even he knew.

But those words she had used before when she struggled against him to be free. Usually, she would have never fought against him, but yet, she called him a _Nobody_, '_That boy must be filling her head with that nonsense_.' He thought sourly.

There was a flash in the distance that caught the corner of his eye and he quickly looked towards the source.

It was a gummi ship. Sora's gummi ship. He grunted softly as he crossed his arms over his chest. A plan suddenly formed within his head and he smirked weakly. Carefully, he covered his head once more and summoned a dark portal around himself.

It was time to end this. Once and for all.


	12. The Final Battle

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but Faith! xD!

**Ohman, this is basically the final chapter of the imfamous _Beauty and the Beast_ series. I have one final chapter coming, but that's an epilogue; but if you all read it, there is a small surprise waiting for you at the end. (Wink)But I hope you all have enjoyed this as much as I had enjoyed writing it. I love all my readers and I thank you all for both reading and reviewing. I hope that you all will remain loyal readers to my future stories. Until I post the epilogue, which is coming if enough people read this.**

**By the way, some of you may notice, but in parts of the chapter, Xaldin is going to be slightly out of character, but it's okay. **

* * *

The music came to an abrupt stop when a tiny whisper of the cool breeze touched Faith's face. Her eyes opened but she dared not to turn around, only to know that Xaldin was indeed standing right behind her. His warm breath caressing her neck. "What do you want?" Faith asked swiftly, dropping the instrument to her sides.

"I must tell you something." Xaldin merely responded in a low tone, "Just please listen." Faith merely nodded.

Xaldin slowly breathed in and out until he finally decided to speak once more, "I never meant for you to grow any feelings towards me." Faith gave no response, "When I was sent here, I was never supposed to meet you. I was only sent on a strict mission to make Beast fall to the darkness so that Organization XIII would become stronger. But… Then I met you, running from the Heartless. You were never supposed to be a part of this plan." He sighed. "My Superior saw it fit that your heart be added to our goal, so I was only sent back the other times, releasing Heartless at you, gaining your trust, just so when I would release the Heartless one last time, I wouldn't be there to save you."

Faith felt her heart fall, only to crash. "But--." She tried to begin, cut was quickly cut off by Xaldin.

"Please, let me finish." Faith silenced herself. "But every time you were so close to being pulled from the light. I could save but have to save you. I didn't want you to lose your heart." He paused, "I don't think I could stand living in non-existence without seeing your smile." He told her, moving up close behind her, only to wrap his strong arms around her. Faith made no move to try to remove herself from his embrace. "I wanted to tell you, I don't want you to feel… Alone. I'm always here, whether it be me or the wind." He continued in a low whisper. "But I've only come to tell you one last thing." He said, pausing for a moment as if trying to pick out the right words.

"This is the last time you and I will be able to see each other."

Faith gasped, her fingers mindlessly let the wooden instrument fall unto the floor as she quickly tried to turn around, "But why?" Her eyes full of sadness still.

"It's time for me to finally put this mission to an end." Xaldin calmly stated, looking away from the young brunette. "One way or another." He muttered, letting his arms fall down to his sides.

"Xaldin, please. You can take my heart, but please leave the others alone." Faith quickly offered. Xaldin shook his head,

"I'm sorry Faith, but I don't want to see you cast off into the darkness." Xaldin firmly answered. Faith went to speak again but Xaldin continued, "Now, I want you to put on a nice dress and look your best for the boy. Enjoy your evening and he asks for a dance, accept. I want you to forget about me and anything that may happen tonight with me. Alright?" He told her, Faith didn't answer. "Faith, answer me." He told her firmly. Faith lowered her gaze and nodded,

"Yes, Xaldin…" She muttered, "Promise me you'll be safe." She told him. Xaldin curled his lip weakly and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead,

"I'm sorry but not all promises can be kept." With that said, Xaldin disappeared through a portal, leaving Faith all by herself once again. She sighed and decided to pick out a dress.

After a few minutes of not being able to find something nice, she decided to visit her sister and she if she had any dresses to spare. As Faith entered the room, she smiled as she saw Belle in her beautiful golden yellow gown. She was humming and lightly swishing her dress around, she brought her hands up slightly.

"I hope tonight goes well." The armoire spoke with a smile. Faith chuckled softly,

"So do I." Faith smiled as Belle replied, turned around and smiled.

"I'm sure it will." Faith spoke. Belle nodded.

"But I wonder why he so nervous." Belle lightly mused. The armoire chuckled softly,

"The master does have his shy side, you know." She smiled. Belle laughed,

"Is there something you need, Faith?" She asked, Faith nodded.

"Well, I was wondering if--." She was quickly cut off.

As if the armoire could read her mind, she grinned and quickly opened her doors, "But of course I have dress for you!" She exclaimed, pulling out a beautiful navy blue dress with a black sash that would tie around her waist.

Faith gasped, "It's beautiful and thank you!" She grinned, taking it from the armoire and ran back to her room. Belle chuckled softly,

"She must be excited for Sora. She never really dresses up for anything. He must be visiting." She laughed, pulling on her shoes then walking from the door.

As Belle began to descend down the stairway into the main hallway, her eye caught the familiar boy and she smiled inwardly. Beast began to walk up to her, but stopped to say something to Sora; which Belle couldn't here. They both bowed to each other and walked with their arms linked together into the ballroom.

Faith soon emerged from her room and followed the same path as Belle but was surprised to see Donald running up the stairway towards the ballroom.

"Donald!" She heard Sora call out.

"Sora!" She called out with a weak smile. Sora, surprised to hear his name, quickly shot his eyes up towards her. "It's so nice to see you again." She smiled as they both stopped in almost the same exact spot as Belle and Beast had before.

"Faith, it's nice to see you again as well." He smiled, "You look… Beautiful." He said, they both blushed. Goofy let out a chuckle.

"Garsh, Faith, you sure look pretty." Faith chuckled and smiled.

"Thank you. What are you doing here?" She asked curiously, glancing at all of them. Sora scratched the back of his neck.

"Just here to check up on you guys and to see if any suspicious stuff has been going on." He merely replied. Faith smiled weakly and nodded.

"That's nice of you to watch out for us. But would you like to join us?" She asked, wanting to go into the ballroom. Sora smiled,

"Sure!" He smiled, bashfully offering his arm to her. Faith chuckled softly and graciously took it within her own as he led her into the ballroom. As they entered, they all looked towards them. Lumiere smiled,

"And of course, our honored guests are welcome, too." He smiled towards them. Sora smiled down towards Faith, still holding unto Faith.

As Beast turned back towards Belle, a sound interrupted them all, making them gasp in surprise.

"A welcome, indeed." The ever so familiar voice of Xaldin filled her ears, she gasped under her breath. Belle quickly fell into Beast's arms as he protectively held her within his arms. Sora's eyes narrowed as he let go of Faith, both running up a little further. Finally catching sight of the Organization member, Sora dropped his jaw slightly, jumping into a ready stance.

"The Organization!" Sora exclaimed.

Xaldin merely rolled his eyes from underneath his hood, "You don't know when to quit."

"Oh yeah?! We'll show ya'!" Donald called out.

Beast glanced up slowly, then let go of Belle, running forward, "Get out!" He exclaimed.

Belle seemed unfazed by his presence, "Not tonight!" She balled her fists together.

Xaldin smirked and snapped his fingers, summoning forward three of his lesser Nobodies, the Dragoons, and other countless lesser Nobodies. Beast quickly charged at them, slamming them with his arms with a roar. Xaldin still held the smirk upon his lips as he only watched from above. They only stood for a moment, Beast growled.

"I've come to take something you hold very dear." Xaldin declared, holding out his hand in a menacingly way. It seemed to click into Beast's head as he let out a rather loud roar. Xaldin smirked, "Yes, let your anger grow…" With that said, he disappeared into a portal.

Faith stood in disbelief, this wasn't Xaldin. That couldn't be Xaldin. But she was pulled back into mind when Belle pulled her away from the battle between the Nobodies, Sora, and his friends, and ran off outside.

When the fight was over, Sora ran over to Beast, "Where's Belle and Faith?!"

That question was soon answered with Belle's voice, "Over here!" They turned and saw all of them walking back into the ballroom. Sora let out a deep sigh of relief and smiled weakly,

"Whew, they're okay." He muttered.

"Guess Xaldin didn't take anything after all." Goofy stated. Beast gasped and then turned around to run out.

"What's wrong?" He asked more to himself than to the others, Belle soon followed after Beast. Sora just looked off in confusion, "Belle?" He asked. Faith walked up behind Sora along with the other servants.

Goofy put his finger upon his chin in thought, "Maybe Belle isn't the only thing precious to the Beast." He suggested. Faith nodded,

"We have to go see." She spoke. They nodded and soon left the ballroom behind. Running through the vast amounts of halls and hallways, they finally came upon Beast's room. Slowly entering first, Faith walked up behind Belle, "Is everything okay?" Faith asked barely above a whisper to her sister. Belle only sighed, walking a few steps closer. Beast was angrily pacing back and forth, then he let out a roar, smashing his hands, or rather paws, unto the floor.

Obviously concerned, Belle quickly asked, "What's wrong?" The Beast merely growled in response and Belle tried once again to walk a little closer to Beast, "Please, calm down!" She told him. He responded by throwing his arm up at her, she put her hands up by her face in defense.

"Calm down?!" He yelled, "You just had to have a party, didn't you? Don't you see what's happened?" He growled towards her. Sora quickly went up to him and stood beside Belle, as did Faith.

"Hey. What's with you?" Sora questioned, as if offended.

"The rose… My rose…" Beast answered, his voice got a little softer.

Sora didn't really seem to understand the purpose of the rose, "What, that? He took it?" He asked a little confused.

"But surely, you can find another rose…" Belle quickly suggested kindly.

"Silence!" Beast yelled, "You don't know anything!" He continued as he threw his arm out yet again. Sora quickly took action and stood in front of both Belle and Faith, protecting them.

"That's not fair, Beast. Don't take it out on Belle." He quickly responded. Faith stared at him. Countless of thoughts about the boy began buzzing inside her head… He didn't seem that bad at least, if he was standing up to Beast to protect them. Faith glanced downward but mentally shook the thought from her mind as she continued to listen. "It's not like she stole it!" The Beast gasped softly and put his face into his palms with an aggravated sigh.

A sad expression took over Belle's face, her eyes fell into a downcast, "I'm sorry." She spoke. Sora put his hand up,

"You don't have to apologize." He told her.

"But…" Belle began, but did not continue. Beast shook his head and did not look towards any of them. He turned away from them.

"Belle… Faith… Sora… I want you to leave the castle." Beast told them, the expression on Belle's face was filled to the brim with sorrow, having no words to say. "Look at me. Look. This is what I am." He stated, his tone was low. He glanced towards Belle once more, "When you both first came here, I tried to change." He spoke, turning to face them fully now. He lifted his paws up, gazing at them. "But I was only fooling myself. I can't be any different." He continued, a frown formed upon his face. "I'll always be a beast. So, I should live like a beast." He paused and turned away from the them again, "With no one. Alone." He paused once more. "Good-bye, Belle." He muttered.

Belle placed her hands above her heart, "You can't mean that…" Beast turned slightly and went to respond but refused himself from doing so and stayed away from them. He sighed under his breath and walked away towards the rose's table as Belle went to reach out to him.

"I think his mind is all made up." Goofy muttered to Sora. Sora responded with a nodded.

Sora quickly turned to face Belle, "Look, Belle. Leave this to us." He told her. "If we can get the Beast's rose back, he'll calm down." He continued. Belle nodded, she then glanced back over her shoulder towards the Beast then placed her eyes on Faith, as if trying to tell her to come. Faith merely nodded and followed her sister out. Soon, Sora followed along in pursuit.

Outside of his room stood the servants, Sora stood in front of them, Faith threw him a quick glance and she nodded to Belle, telling her she will be with her soon. Belle soon went past them and up to her room. Faith walked over and stood next to Sora. "Poor child." Mrs. Potts spoke.

"How could it come to this?" Cogsworth asked.

Lumiere sighed, "And they were so looking forward to this evening…" He muttered. Mrs. Potts turned to face the candelabra, "Now, now… No need to be so sad." She began, "Only the rose is back safely, this will all be over." She told them. Sora stood there, a bit confused,

"What's so special about one rose, anyway?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. They all turned to face him. Cogsworth was the first to speak,

"If the master can love and be loved in return, the spell will be broken." The clock explained, "And we'll all be human again." He smiled weakly.

"Yeah, you told us." Donald responded.

Lumiere quickly spoke up, "But there is a time limit." He said, "He must find his true love before the last petal falls from that rose. But that's not all…" He stated.

"Over time, caring for that rose has become a cherished part of the master's daily life." Cogsworth added.

"It's as though all of his hopes and dreams are tied into that single bloom…" Mrs. Potts continued.

"Poor Beast!" Sora exclaimed. "Then we definitely have to get it back." He declared. Mrs. Potts smiled,

"Please do!" She said. Faith let a weak smile curl upon her lips as she listened to all of them, her eyes fell upon Sora.

"But we can't without the Beast, though." He spoke, "If it's that important to him, he's got to do it himself." Sora spoke, glancing towards Faith, whom merely nodded.

"Talk to him." Faith told him, "He's not going to listen to me or Belle. I've heard the stories when you fought along side him when fighting to get Belle back. He'll listen to you, I'm sure of that." Faith told him, that same small smile still upon her lips. Sora smiled and nodded as they turned to walk back into Beast's room.

"He's a nice boy." Mrs. Potts told her, Faith nodded and chuckled,

"He is, isn't he?" She smiled. She quietly leaned up against the door to listen to what they were talking about and sadly, she could hear nothing. She sighed and backed from the door and just waited for them to come out. She quietly held her hands behind her back, thinking about many things; one thought being how the dress was a waste, another being about the way Xaldin was acting back in the ballroom. She shook her head, '_Maybe that's what he was talking about before. Forget anything that may happen with him tonight. He must have been faking it_.' She nodded to herself and sighed. "He must have."

Soon, Sora and the other came out of the room with Beast, she smiled weakly once more and nodded towards him. "Now come on! We have to go find the rose and stop Xaldin!" Sora said, pointing his index finger out. They ran through the hallways again and back into the entrance hall once more.

Faith gasped as a light, but yet freezing cold, breeze touched the back of her neck, 'Xaldin was here.' She thought and followed them down the stairway, only to be stopped by the familiar voice.

"So, Beast… you came after all." Xaldin began, standing perched upon the ledge higher up above the doors, "You had me worried, I was afriad you had given up for good." He said fakely. They ran out to the center of the hall and gazed up at Xaldin. The Beast growled at the Nobody, but it wasn't the Beast Xaldin was staring at.

A cold shiver went down Faith's spine as she could tell that his violet ceruleans were gazing down at her. Faith tried to keep herself calm as Sora shouted a question, "What do you guys really want?" Xaldin's eyes shifted from Faith and unto Sora.

"…Kingdom Hearts." Xaldin firmly answered. Sora dropped his jaw a little. Xaldin pulled back his hood to finally reveal his face to Sora, "When Kingdom Hearts is ours, we can exist fully and completely." He told them, smirking lightly.

"…What?" Donald glanced up at Goofy.

Xaldin just continued, "So you see Beast, that's why we need your Heartless and your Nobody!" He exclaimed; summoning a few of his lessers to fight. As usual, Faith took off to the side, seeing that she had no weapon to fight with. Watching them fight, there was something inside her, "I'm worthless in fights, I can't help me friends!" She muttered to herself. A Dragoon flew in her direction, she let out a weak cry for help, "Sora!" And of course, Sora came to her rescue with a smile on his lips.

"Be more careful, Faith. I don't want to see you get hurt." He told her, standing in front of her with his keyblade. Faith quickly nodded as Sora went out to the battle again. While Sora wasn't looking, Xaldin jumped from the ledge and over to Faith,

"He's right, you know. You should be more careful." He spoke, touching her cheek. Her eyes faked a glare towards the lancer as he smirked, "You're a smart little girl, aren't you?" He snorted, "Then run." He told her, shoving her towards the door. She glared towards him but made no move to move from her spot. Xaldin grunted and jumped away, but towards the door as they finished the battle. Xaldin glanced over his shoulder with the rose still under his arm and left with a 'hmph!'

Sora quickly ran over to Faith, "Are you okay?" He asked, she merely nodded. Her eyes were focused on the door, as were the rest of them. "We have to go finish this." Sora muttered. Faith sighed and glanced at Sora with a nod as they began to walk towards the door and to the outside.

Once outside, they began looking around the area for both Xaldin and the rose. But there had also been no sight of Belle since when Beast told them to leave. Faith just kept looking around.

"Look!" Belle's voice caught everyone's attention, "It's the rose!" Everyone smiled, but Faith gasped as her sister was quickly grabbed from behind by Xaldin and jumped from the balcony to the bridge.

"Belle!" Beast exclaimed and ran towards the bridge.

"Oh no oh no oh no." Faith muttered, following both Beast and Sora.

Running through the passage, they quickly spotted Xaldin and Belle towards the other end by the gate. Quickly the group ran down towards them, "You! Get out of my castle now!" Beast commanded, Xaldin smirked.

"With pleasure, but I'd rather travel light. What shall I leave behind?" He questioned, "Belle? Or the rose?" He continued with a smirk on his lips. The look within Belle's eyes could only tell that she was in complete fear. Faith couldn't believe her eyes, how could he do that? Why would Xaldin do that?

How could he force Beast to make a decision like that? That was completely not like the Xaldin she knew… But then again, the whole time, he was lying to her. He even told her himself. Faith shook her head.

"Belle!" Beast exclaimed and ran forward. Xaldin braced himself, which gave Belle the perfect moment to free herself; by elbowing Xaldin in the diaphragm and run off with the rose in her hands.

"Good one, Belle!" Sora exclaimed. Xaldin grunted and sent a powerful gust of wind towards the group but summon a single Dragoon to pull Faith towards himself. He smirked as she let out a yelp.

"My dear, you look beautiful in that dress. It's a shame that it will go to waste." He told her, gripping her arms within his fists. She tried to keep herself calm but Xaldin could already tell that she was quivering with all sorts of fear. He smirked, "Now, my dear, there can only be one happy ending to this story. It's definitely not yours because it seems that your sister is the one who claimed this happily ever after. Today is not your day." He told her, "But neither is it mine." He muttered so that only she could hear it. He looked at Sora, "Sora, promise her it's going to be alright. Tell her that she'll enjoy her stay in the darkness." He gritted his teeth.

"You're bluffing!" Sora called out. Xaldin perked his brows up,

"Am I, really?" He asked, grasping her by her neck and held her over a pit of darkness. Sora gasped,

"You wouldn't." Xaldin lowered her a little towards the pit.

"Tell her!" He commanded.

Sora sighed, giving in, "Faith, it's going to be alright. I promise." He told her calmly.

Xaldin snorted, "You're a pathetic liar. Some promises can't be kept." He stated firmly as he threw Faith over to him. Thankfully, Sora ran over and caught her.

Beast growled and ran over to Xaldin, slashing at him. Xaldin jumped back, summoning up vortexes, which actually turned out to be his weapons; lances. Faith quickly got up, "Get to safety." Sora told her as she ran back towards her sister. Her eyes began to sting lightly, the tears were coming on fast.

"Belle!" She called out, running through the gate and into her sisters caring arms. Her chest panting, sure of what to be more upset over, Xaldin or the fact that he could have killed her, or lost her heart to him.

Belle quietly began to calm her sister down, "Ssh, It's going to be alright, Faith. He's going to be alright, you'll see." She repeated, not sure if it was that Nobody or Sora she was crying over.

For whatever seemed to be like an eternity, Belle and Faith decided to see if they could help them, Belle did know a little healing spell that could help. But as Belle went to hum the spell, Sora threw the final blow into Xaldin's chest. Faith gasped as Xaldin fell to the ground. Both of the girls ran towards Beast and Sora.

Xaldin wasn't moving. Wait. He slowly began to stand up, trying to regain his balance. His face was pretty beaten up with scratches. His nose was bleeding as a single streak of red came from the corner of his mouth. "Xaldin." Faith muttered. With whatever amount of strength he had left within him. Xaldin ran over to Faith, embracing her within his arms as they both fell through a dark portal, which completely closed up behind them.

"Faith!" Sora exclaimed.

Falling from the portal, Faith landed on top of Xaldin outside of the back of the castle. They were both breathing heavily; Faith from the adrenaline rush, and Xaldin from the fierce beating he had received. They both laid on the ground. Faith sat up first and moved higher up towards his head so that she was able to place his head upon her thighs. "Xaldin, why?" She asked.

"I wanted to see you… One last time." Xaldin told her, his breath was heavy. His cough bloody.

"Xaldin, you're bleeding badly. Let me help you." She told him, he shook his head.

"No. It's better off this way. I want my last sight to be with you." He continued.

"No, Xaldin. You're going to live, I can help you. Please." Faith quickly stammered, "I don't want you to die." She told him, one could tell her voice was on the verge of tears. He chuckled softly, focusing a part of his strength to gently touch her cheek.

"I want you to go on an adventure. Go to Radiant Garden, I want you to see what my home was like." He smiled weakly. She bit her lower lip, but still had no answered, "Promise me, please. Tell me that you will go with the boy to Radiant Garden." He whispered.

Her eyes were welling up with water as she nodded, "I will go. I promise you." She told him, he smiled.

"Good." He breath began to slow down. "I know… I told you to forget… About me but… Please… Remember the moments… That we shared… The happiness, please…" He told her slowly, she rapidly nodded. "We'll meet again… In the next life. We'll find a way…" He told her, slowly blinking.

"Xaldin, please. Don't go. I don't want you to die." She begged him.

"We'll meet again. I promise." He told her, his feet began to fade away into the darkness.

"Xaldin, no! Xaldin, please!" Faith cried.

"We both have promises to keep. I won't break this one." He told her, more of his body began to fade.

"And I won't break mine but you can live to do it with me! Please! I know you have the strength! Xaldin!" Faith continued to beg but Xaldin shook his head.

"This is one thing… You'll have to do without me." He told her. "Until we meet again, my dear." His face was fading; and his violet eyes closed for the very last time.

"Xaldin! No! Please!" Faith repeatedly called out, trying to grab the bits and pieces of darkness that flew of from him, "Xaldin! Please!" She called again, the tears streamed down her cheeks. "I love you!" She finally yelled into the night. "Xaldin! Come back, please! Come back!" She cried out, . "Xaldin!" She yelled one last time. Her head felt woozy from her yelling and all the different things she tried to comprehend; everything went black.

The next thing Faith knew she was back in her room, under the covers, with Sora by her side. She wiped her eyes, "…Sora?" She quietly asked. Sora perked his head up at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you doing?" He asked her, she ignored the question.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I found you knocked out on the other side of the castle. Did he do anything to you?" He asked, balling up his fists. Silently, Faith responded with a shake of her head.

"No."

Sora sighed, releasing his fists, "Oh, okay. That's good." He muttered, "Are you feeling okay?" He asked, she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She muttered, removing the covers and slowly got up from the bed. She was still in her dress from the night before. "What happened last night?" She asked.

"We defeated Xaldin. He disappeared but we know he's gone. But Beast told Belle that he wanted her to stay. They told me that I could go, but I wanted to stay until you woke up." He blushed weakly. Faith giggled.

"Thank you. But I want to ask a favor of you." She began, he nodded, "Can you take me to Radiant Garden?" She asked. Sora was taken completely by surprise. But he smiled and nodded,

"Sure! But only if Belle and Beast let me." He grinned. "It'll be an adventure." He told her. She smiled,

"Yeah, an adventure."


	13. Epilogue: In Every AgeA New Life

**Authors Note:** Guys, this is the final update from the "Beauty and the Beast" series. This it the epilogue. And I hope you all have enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for sticking with this story until the end and I love you all. Thank you all my fantastic readers and reviewers. :D Plus, this is just in time for the Holidays. (: So this is for you guys. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything but my dear Faith.

* * *

As Sora said it would be, when Faith finally received the permission from both Belle and Beast to leave the castle to travel the worlds with Sora and the others, it truly was an adventure. But as the months flew by, Faith somehow grew tired of all the travelling.

"Sora, I wish to stay in Radiant Garden. If I may."

Those were her exact words when speaking to Sora. Though Sora faced a bit of displeasure with her request, he merely smiled and nodded. But it had been a good choice to let her stay in Radiant Garden, for this was around near time when the final battle was going to happen between the mighty Superior and the keyblade masters. For one, Faith was slightly relieved that she decided to back down from her adventure at that time. The young brunette never wanted to be in his way when he was fighting. Plus, she was still in his way most of the time, for he had to protect her anyway against the Heartless… Though, somewhere along her time spent in Halloween Town and Port Royal, Donald actually did agree to help teach Faith some art of wizardry and magic.

So now, she at least could protect herself and the others in some sort of battle, but she was still not yet experienced enough to face sorcerers and witches; her heart was happy to never have to battle against anyone of that sort. But that is aside from the point.

But somehow, the ever-so-familiar thoughts of her dear love began to float into her mind once passing by her home world. She could remember the promise that she made to him. To see his home world of Radiant Garden. Her lips apart ever so slightly to let a barely audible sigh escape from her lungs. "Are you sure you want to go back, Faith?" Sora questioned, "If you think you're in the way, you're not. I promise!" He told her.

The brunette merely responded with a weak smile and a soft chuckle, "No, it's alright Sora. I would like to settle down for a little bit." She merely spoke.

With a slightly disappointed expression on his young face, Sora finally nodded and muttered, "Alright. We'll drop you off in Radiant Garden."

Faith smiled, "Thank you."

"I'm sure Aerith and the rest of them won't mind if you stayed with them." Sora continued; his gloved hands upon the steering component on the oddly-shaped, of what she could remember they called a, gummi ship. But of course, to Faith, it was rather peculiar. Oh well. Faith unconsciously nodded.

"Are you sure they won't mind?" She muttered.

"Of course not! They are our friends and I'm really sure that they will let you stay."

Faith merely chuckled softly, barely shook her head and glanced out the massive windshield, or rather space-shield; "Okay then, I'll just have to take your word for it then."

The trip there didn't take much longer but the landing was Hell. That was another reason why Faith would want to stay on Radiant Garden; _No more crazy landings with that idiot._

"Sora, remind me again why we let you land the ship?" Faith merely questioned, holding onto her forehead. Her legs staggered for the ramp to get off of that flying metal/gummi/whatever it was made of death trap. The recent thought form no longer than five minutes ago flashed into her mind.

"_Sorrraaa!" Faith exclaimed as Sora managed to break through the worlds' barrier and into the atmosphere as made the entire gummi ship completely a full rotation of 360 degree turn. There was a rather loud smacking sound; as if something was hit against a plate of thick glass… Which was soon followed by another smacking sound and a loud, "Owwwuch! What'd'ya do that for?!" "You're a bloody idiot!"_

Sora merely walked out from the ship holding his arms behind his neck with a nervous smile on his lips as his vocal chords just let out a simple chuckle. "Don't worry about it." Faith merely shook her head as she added a roll of her chocolate brown eyes into the mix of things.

"I should be going—." Faith began but was quickly cut off by the teenage brunette;

"You know I'm going to miss you coming on our adventure." He spoke, quickly embracing her with in a hug, which at first surprised Faith but she willing accepted it. _He's still no charmer… Like him. _Faith sighed.

"I'll miss you too." Her arms managed to find away around his torso as she rested her head upon his shoulder, "Try not to forget me or get hurt, okay?" She added with a soft chuckle, as if she was trying to lift the mood ever so slightly.

Sora laughed lightly as she could feel his nod, "Of course. You try not to worry about me too much and stay out of trouble. I don't want to hear anything from any of them about you eloping with one of the bad guys." He teased; Faith's cheeks brushed profusely.

"Hah! I'll stay out of trouble." She smiled and pulled away from the hug, "I guess I'll see you around then." She smiled weakly. Sora's arms fell to his sides and he glanced away but for only a moment and his eyes locked with hers once more.

"Yeah. See you around." His voice seemed a little hesitant as he spoke. Faith glanced away and let out a simple cough and nodded. Had she gotten attached to the boy? Faith quickly turned away and began walking.

There was a look upon Sora's face that would make a fan girl want to fly out and tell him would be alright, but unfortunately, there were none around at that moment for him. It had almost appeared as if he wanted to stop her but… There was something in his heart that told him that she was meant to be in Radiant Garden. He sighed and shook his head as he turned upon his heel to walk back unto that gummi ship.

From there, Sora and Faith had not seen or spoken to each other any further.

But that was a few years ago. Faith still lives in Radiant Garden now, but she still does have word with her sister and her other family and friends back at her home in the Beast's Castle. The young teen has grown a little bit more now. Now in her early twenties, could you believe it? Let's close in on the scene with our beloved heroine walking along a road with one of her closest friends, Aerith Gainsbourgh.

"You know, you've told me your entire life story but you still never really told me why you came to Radiant Garden in the first place." Aerith began, brushing back a piece of her hair from her eyes. "I mean, you could have just gone back to your real home. Why did you want to come here?"

Faith's gaze changed from Aerith to the ground, "Well, you see… I fell in love with someone. He told me he was from this place." Faith began; glancing back up at Aerith with a weak smile, Aerith quickly returned the favor of a tiny grin. Faith chuckled softly. "He promised me that he would take me to see his home after the entire ordeal between the Organization XIII was finished so he wouldn't have to worry about anything happening to me." She continued.

"Aw, how sweet." Aerith smiled.

"But unfortunately, before we could do anything, he was… Taken by the darkness." Faith spoke. Okay, so she had to switch up the truth just a tiny bit… But that was only because no one needed to know about her love for one of them members of the infamous Organization XIII.

Aerith let out a light gasp, "Oh! I'm so sorry. What was his name?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, um…." Faith began; not a clue what to say his name was. But thank goodness for the familiar blonde, Cloud.

"Aerith, Leon wants to speak with you about something." He spoke, nodding to Aerith then towards Faith. Both them returned the gesture. Aerith nodded and smiled towards Faith;

"Oh, I want to hear about this more later. Do you mind going to the market place by yourself?" Aerith questioned, Faith quickly responded with a shake of the head.

"Of course not. I'll finish my story later." She smiled as Aerith and Cloud soon left her side. Faith let out a soft sigh as she continued down the street as countless children ran past her with laughter in their voices. A smile crept unto Faith's lips.

It didn't take much longer to reach the market place, which was as always, buzzing with plenty of business for everyone. There were sounds of countless voices bargaining with each other.

"How much does this--?" Faith began but was almost violently pushed against the table, "Oof!" She huffed, quickly fixing herself as she stood straight up and corrected outfit. The culprit was laughing, not even noticing that he bumped into Faith. He looked like a teenager.

"'Ey! Little guy!" An accented voice called out to the younger teenager.

"What do you wa-ahhh?" He spoke back with an attitude, not realizing who he was talking to until he turned to face the source. "Professor! I'm so sorry." He apologized.

The older male shook his head and walked over to Faith, he seemed only to be just a few years older than the young maiden. "Are you okay, miss?" He questioned her. Faith nodded,

"Oh, I'm fine. But thank you." She replied. He turned to face the boy,

"Apologize to the lady, now." He commanded. The younger boy quickly obeyed and said his apologizes and ran from the professor's sight. He chuckled and shook his head. "I'm sorry about him. A little trouble maker." He laughed. His voice was just a little husky, but his hair was long and tied back into a tight ponytail. But a very intimidating feature upon his face was the deep scar travelling up along the right side of his cheek. His eyes were a bright yellow, almost like a cat's eye, but not entirely. Faith merely smiled and laughed,

"Oh it's fine. Boys will be boys." She responded.

"May I ask your name, miss?" He questioned with a light smirk on his lips, Faith blushed ever so lightly.

"Faith." She answered.

"Faith," He copied, "A beautiful name." He cut in.

She responded with a laugh, "Thank you. And what may I call you?"

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Braig." He spoke, as if he was clearly trying to be a gentleman. She smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you then, _Monsieur_ Braig." She replied. He laughed,

"Ah, French." He laughed, "One of my colleagues speaks almost fluent French."

"Oh, really? That's wonderful; I hope I would get the chance to meet him." She spoke.

He perked his ears slightly, "Actually, I believe he is here. He never misses a beautiful day like this in the market place." They both shared a laugh. He let out a soft gasp, "Oh! And there he is." He stepped back, as if to save her ears the trouble of his yelling. "Hey! Dilly-boy! Come 'ere!" He called out for his friend.

In no less that a minute, his friend was beside Braig. Faith let out a soft gasp.

"…Xaldin?" She questioned under her breath.

"Excuse me?" The new man questioned. Their voices sounded almost identical. Their appearances were the same as her memories of her lost Nobody.

"Nothing, I'm sorry." She quickly covered and Braig merely shrugged.

"Faith, this is my friend and colleague, Dilan." He introduced. His eyes almost seemed puzzled at the sight of Faith.

"Have we met before?" He questioned her. She blushed ever so slightly.

"No, I don't believe so. But you do look familiar."


End file.
